He's more than my hyung!
by zero BiE
Summary: Changmin menyimpan perasaan lain ke Jaejoong, i'm suck of summary,, lets read and enjoy.About DBSK story. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: He's more than my hyung!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Cast: ChangminXJaejoong,YunhoXJaejoong, other member DBSK and Suju.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, boyxboy,,,,if you don't like, please don't read anymore and push back!**

**Enjoy reading,,,,**

**Chapter 1**

Changmin pov

Apa kalian tahu, rasanya menjadi orang ketiga? Menjadi orang yang selalu berada' diantara'. Aku sangat tahu rasa itu. Karena perasaan itu selalu menghantui ku saat bersama 'mereka'.

Yunjae, pasangan yang selalu disebut sebagai pasangan paling manis. Paling romantis. Padahal para fans kami sangat menyadari, itu hanyalah fans service semata. Hingga saat ini pun couple itu masih saja dielu-elukan para fans. Tidak bisakah mereka memikirkan couple lain selain Yunjae? Minjae, misalkan.

Sadarlah, aku selalu ada diantara mereka. Dan itu kulakukan dengan SENGAJA.

Aku cemburu sekaligus iri pada Yunho hyung yang selalu tampil mesra dengannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria tercantik di grup kami, Kim Jaejoong.

Aku mengaguminya, mengagumi segala yang ada di dirinya. Semuanya. Senyum malu-malunya, cara bicaranya yang lembut, bahkan bila dia diam pun terlihat begitu mempesona dimataku. Dan yang terpenting, Jaejoong hyung pandai memasak! *lah?*.

Masih segar dalam ingatanku, dalam sebuah interview di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta korea, host nya menanyai kami satu per satu dengan pertanyaan serupa, yaitu,,

'Seandainya , salah satu member TVXQ adalah wanita, siapa yang ingin kalian nikahi?'

Kuakui keberanian Yoochun hyung dalam menjawabnya. Dia dengan sedikit takut dan melirik was-was ke arah Yunho hyung, dan dengan suara pelan menjawab "Mungkin,,,,Jaejoong hyung." Yang sukses mendapat death glare mematikan Yunho hyung. Hei hyung, itu seandainya,,,bagaimana kalau itu benar terjadi. Bisa tamat riwayat Yoochun hyung saat itu.

Tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan tekad ku untuk terus mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Aku selalu ada diantara mereka. Kalian pasti tau kan kebiasaan Jaejoong hyung yang suka mengelus paha orang yang ada disebelahnya. Kalau aku yang disampingnya, otomatis paha ku lah yang akan dielus oleh tangan lembutnya. Kesempatan yang tak boleh terlewatkan pastinya.

Changmin pov end

.

.

Changmin memasuki dorm dengan langkah gondai. Hari ini TVXQ libur. Jadi para member bebas untuk melakukan apapun dan kemanapun. Terkecuali Yunho, sebagai Leader tentunya banyak hal yang harus ia diskusikan dengan manajer mereka. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah pergi menuju kantor SMEnt. Changmin membuka pintu dengan sisa tenaganya karena lelah sehabis olahraga. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya, dorm mereka sepi. Bahkan suara lengkingan Junsu atau dentingan piano Yoochun pun tak ada. Kemana mereka semua? Changmin semakin melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki dorm. Tunggu, aroma Bulggoggi merasuki hidung mancungnya. Segera saja ia menuju dapur.

'Pasti Jaejoong hyung sedang memasak.' Pikirnya sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

'Berarti, kami tinggal berdua. Kesempatan.' Pikirnya lagi. Dan benar saja, begitu sampai di dapur kesayangan hyung cantiknya itu, Jaejoong terlihat sibuk menekuni kegiataan memasaknya.

'Memang tipe istri idaman.' Seandainya pemikiran terakhir Changmin sampai terdengar oleh Yunho, maka perang antar memberlah yang akan terjadi. Jaejoong menyadari kedatangan dongsaeng termuda itu saat mendengar suara deritan kursi yang ditarik.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya." Sapanya lalu melanjutkan kesibukannya lagi. Changmin duduk manis di kursi makan mereka, dengan bertopang dagu. Dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan punggung hyungnya yang sedang memasak. Punggung itu biasa saja padahal, tidak ada yang istimewa, tapi Changmin betah memperhatikan punggung itu.

'Inikan yang selalu dilakukan Yunho hyung setiap kali Jaejoong hyung memasak. Dan pasti yunho hyung akan jahil memeluk Jae hyung dari belakang. Seperti apa rasanya ya saat memeluknya? Pasti tubuhnya hangat.' Mengikuti pemikirannya,Changmin beranjak dari duduk dan berjalan perlahan menuju Jaejoong. Tanpa disadari hyung cantik itu, Changmin memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu kecil Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut, tentu saja.

"Minnie, ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang tak dibalas oleh dongsaengnya. Tampaknya Changmin masih tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat itu.

'Benar, tubuhnya hangat. Bahkan terasa pas dalam dekapanku.'

Changmin semakin melesakkan wajahnya ke leher Jaejoong hanya untuk menikmati aroma tubuh Jaejoong

'Wangi..' pikirnya lagi, seolah tak memperdulikan tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah menegang. Siapa sih yang tidak tegang bila diperlakukan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Biasanya Yunho yang suka seenaknya memeluk tubuhnya saat dia memasak, dan tidak ada member lain yang berani melakukan ini kalau memang mereka masih mau hidup. Dan Jaejoong terbiasa oleh Yunho. Tapi sekarang, bahkan dilakukan oleh dongsaeng termuda mereka.

"Mi.. Minnie..ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong sekali.

"Sekali ini saja hyung, biarkan aku memelukmu. Tubuhmu hangat sekali." Balas Changmin di sela-sela leher Jaejoong. Hembusan nafas Changmin saat dia berbicara membuat bulu tengkuk Jaejoong bergidik.

"tapi...aku jadi tidak bisa memasak."

"..." changmin diam tak menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam demi menetralisir perasaan gugupnya. Pelukan Changmin erat sekali, membuatnya hampir sulit bernafas.

'Mungkin dia sedang ingin di manja' pikir Jaejoong lagi, yang akhirnya membiarkan Changmin memeluknya.

15 menit berlalu

Dan Changmin masih saja memeluknya. Sungguh tubuhnya sudah gerah, dapat dirasakan peluh mengalir di belakang punggungnya. Tapi sepertinya, Changmin tidak juga mau melepas pelukannya.

"Minnie, bisa kau sudahi pelukanmu? Aku mau memasak, sebentar lagi Yunho, Junsu, dan Yoochun pulang. Sementara masakanku saja belum selesai." Ujar Jaejoong. Changmin menegakkan kepalanya dari leher Jaejoong. Dia berpikir sejenak.

"Masak saja hyung tapi biarkan aku tetap memelukmu." Jawabnya enteng. Jaejoong memukul kepala Changmin dengan spatula yang ada di tangan kirinya. Dia kesal sekali oleh jawaban seenak perut dongsaengnya itu.

"Lepas atau kau tidak dapat jatah bulggoggi dan jatah makan malam nanti." Ancam Jaejoong. Kekesalannya sudah diubun-ubun. Berharap ancamannya berhasil bila mengingat nafsu makan Changmin yang luar biasa. Changmin bergeming mendengar itu, dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung pelit." Ujarnya dengan wajah masam. Dasar kekanakan, pikir Jaejoong dan terkekeh melihat ekspresi nelangsa Changmin.

"Kalau tidak ku ancam,,bisa-bisa seharian kau memelukku."

"Tapi hyung membiarkan Yunho hyung memelukmu,"protesnya tidak terima. Terlihat wajah Jaejoong memerah dan salah tingkah .

"I,,,,itu,,,yah jangan membahas hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku mau memasak dan kau duduk saja di sana!" perintah Jaejoong sambil melanjutkan memasaknya. Changmin cemberut, tapi akhirnya mendengar juga perintah hyungnya untuk duduk. Demi bulggoggi dan jatah makan malamnya.

'reaksi hyung menyebalkan.' Rutuknya kesal.

Setengah jam sudah, Changmin tetap dengan posisinya, betah memperhatikan Jaejoong memasak. Dan tampaknya telah selesai. Jaejoong meletakkan masakannya di meja makan tepat di hadapan Changmin. Tampak asap mengepul membuat selera makan Changmin bangkit. Jaejoong menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Changmin.

"Kau makan saja dulu Min, sambil menunggu yang lain. Sepertinya kau sudah lapar,"

Changmin menyeringai, sebuah seringai setan.

"Aku mau makan asal hyung suapi."

Jaejoong menatap datar kearah Changmin. Walau dalam hatinya ingin sekali menghajar dongsaengnya itu.

"Ayolah hyung sekali ini saja, manjakan aku. Ya,,,ya,,," rengek Changmin. Seperti anak kecil yang ingin di manja ibunya saja. Jaejoong menghela nafas, sebagai hyung yang baik, Jaejoong menuruti permintaan Changmin.

"Hah, baiklah. Dasar manja." Jaejoong lalu mengambilkan makanan untuk Changmin kedalam piring. Dan bersiap menyuapkan.

Senyum Changmin langsung terkembang lebar. Senang dimanja oleh orang yang paling disayangnya itu.

'Sepertinya aku akan lebih sering bersikap manja demi mendapatkan perhatian mu hyung'

.

.

.

Di sebuah cafe, tampak seorang pemuda tampan nan jangkung serta memakai kacamata hitam duduk di bangku paling pojok. Sebentar-sebentar dilirik jam tangannya. Raut kesal tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Shim Changmin,kemana dia? kenapa si brengsek itu lama sekali!" rutuknya. Wajar saja dia kesal, hampir sejam dia menunggu di cafe itu

"Dia pikir dia saja yang sibuk!"

Tapi tak lama orang yang dikesalkannya datang juga. Changmin terlihat memasuki pintu cafe, mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati sahabatnya duduk dipojokkan. Sedikit takut unutk menghampiri melihat aura iblis berpendar diseliling tubuh sahabatnya itu. Dan itu karena keterlambatannya.

"Mian..mian..tadi aku ketiduran." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Setengah jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Kau pikir aku tidak sibuk!"bentak sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu dari member Super Junior. Pemuda yang tingginya tak lebih tinggi dari Changmin.

Changmin merapatkan kedua tangannya tanda meminta maaf. Sahabatnya itu kalau sudah marah susah dibujuk. Jadi ya, pandai-pandai Changmin untuk membujuknya, dengan kaset PS terbaru, misalnya. Dan biasanya itu berhasil, begitu juga kali ini.

'dasar maniak game' rutuk Changmin.

Keduanya lalu memesan minuman. 2 cangkir cappucino.

"Bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan hyung tersayangmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tadi dia menyuapi ku makan" jawab Changmin bangga.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawaban bernada bangga dari sahabatnya itu.

"Cuma menyuapi? Itu saja? Seperti balita saja." Balas Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Kukira kau sudah mengrape nya" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Maunya sih gitu," ujar Changmin dengan membalas ucapannya sohib kentalnya itu. Bisa terlihat kecocokan diantara keduanya, sama-sama berotak mesum.

"Kau sendiri? Dengan Sungmin hyung bagaimana?" tanya balik Changmin. Terlihat wajah Kyuhyun muram.

"Tidak lebih baik darimu, dia cuma menganggapku dongsaengnya, malah sekarang Sungmin hyung nempel ke Siwon hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih, dan Changmin berduka atas nasib malang sahabatnya. Yah, sebelas dua belaslah dengan nasibnya.

"Sepertinya, nasib percintaan magnae seperti kita sangat tidak beruntung ya." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga.

"Padahalkan aku lebih tinggi dari Yunho hyung bahkan lebih tampan darinya, tapi Jaejoong hyung lebih memilih Yunho hyung! Kurang apa coba diriku ini!" ujarnya sedikit frustasi. Ungkapan yang sedikit narsis, menurut Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga, tinggiku bahkan menyamai Siwon hyung, tampan juga sama, kekayaan ku bahkan menyamainya, tapi Sungmin hyung sekarang malah lebih mesra terhadap Siwon hyung!" rutuk Kyuhyun.

Hah, tampaknya kedua sahabat ini cocok dalam segala hal, termasuk kenarsisan mereka. Lebih baik tinggalkan saja kedua magnae ini meratapi nasib mereka di pojok cafe sambil menunggu cappucino pesanan mereka datang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di sofa ruang tengah dorm mereka sambil menikmati teh hijau, di sore hari. Menikmati libur sehari mereka dari segala aktifitas melelahkan. Teh hijau bagus buat relaksasi bukan. Yunho yang melihat langsung menghampiri, menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang sama. Dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Boo, rindu..." gombalnya, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yunnie, Changmin dan yang lain kemana?"

"Junsu dan Yoochun pergi entah kemana, sedangkan Changmin, dia ada janji dengan Kyuhyun." Jawab Yunho.

"Pantas dorm sepi seharian ini."

Mendengar kata 'sepi' membuat Yunho menarik seringai di bibir tipisnya, Jaejoong menoleh dan mengernyit bingung melihat seringai Yunho.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu?"

"Jadi kita tinggal berdua ya,," perkataan Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong akan tanda bahaya. Bahaya bila mereka HANYA berdua.

"Se..sepertinya ada hal yang harus kukerjakan,,"ujar Jaejoong terbata, dan ingin segera beranjak dari sofa itu, sayangnya saat dia akan berdiri, Yunho menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong dan membuat keseimbangannya goyah, tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Yunho.

'sial,,' rutuknya saat seringai Yunho makin lebar.

"Kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana Boo, jadi mari kita habiskan **waktu** dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengarnya dan terpaksa pasrah saat bibir tipis milik Yunho mencium bibirnya. Dan mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman manis nan mesra tanpa menyadari kehadiran Changmin yang membeku di depan terhenti karena adegan mesra kedua hyungnya itu. Hatinya sakit dan cemburu, memang selama ini mereka selalu tampil mesra. Juga sering berciuman, tapi hanya sebatas pipi. Tak pernah Changmin melihat kedua hyungnya berciuman TEPAT dibibir. Itu artinya, hubungan mereka sudah lebih jauh dari kata 'sahabat'. Dan berarti pupus juga harapannya untuk memiliki Jaejoong. Tubuhnya berbalik, tidak tahan melihatnya. Hatinya sakit bahkan hancur. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya menjauhi dorm mereka. Menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Tepat saat pintu tertutup, tubuh jangkungnya merosot, kedua tangannya bergetar dan dia menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sebisa mungkin meredam tangis yang hampir pecah.

'aku mencintaimu hyung, tidakkah kau menyadarinya'

Dan air mata yang sedari tadi sekuat mungkin di tahannya, meluncur mengaliri di kedua sisi wajahnya.

**T B C**

**a/n: Fyuh..*ngelap keringat* lagi-lagi harus tbc... pengennya oneshoot. Tapi tampaknya nih cerita gak bakalan tuntas hanya dengan oneshoot. Rasanya ini fict berkembang jauh dari plot yang direncanakan.**

**Udah lama saya menginginkan MinJae beraksi. Browse di google, tapi hasil yang saya dapatkan mengecewakan. Jadi sadar betapa minimnya fict MinJae *gomen bwt yunjaeshipper*.**

**Saya liat di youtube kalau Changmin SELALU ada diantara YunJae, dan hal itu yang menginspirasi saya membuat fict ini. Dan dia pemeran utama disini. Baca perjuangan Changmin dalam mendapatkan hati Jaejoong. Jadi bingung sendiri nih, apa tetap bakal jadi Yunjae... apa beralih jadi Minjae ini fict yah...#galausendiri.**

**Mind to review. Karena review dari kalian membuat saya semangat dalam membuatnya**

**Regards **

**-bie-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: He's more than my hyung!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Cast: ChangminXJaejoong,YunhoXJaejoong, other member DBSK and Suju.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, boyxboy,,,,if you don't like, please don't read anymore and push back!**

**Enjoy reading,,,,**

**chapter 2 **

**.**

**.**

Junsu terlihat sibuk dengan PSnya bermain Winning Eleven kesukaannya. Sementara roomatenya yang tak lain sang dongsaeng mereka,Shim Changmin hanya berguling-guling tanpa melakukan aktifitas berarti. Wajahnya suram seperti malam hari ini yang suram tanpa kelap-kelip bintang .

"ne, junsu yah," panggilnya, Junsu hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kemudian fokus lagi pada kegiatan awalnya, bermain PS.

"aish, aku memanggilmu hyung!" ujarnya kesal, saat dilihatnya Junsu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan panggilannya.

"aku sibuk." Jawab Junsu datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"paling tidak jawab panggilan magnae mu ini, aku hanya ingin curhat sedikit tau!"

"ya sudah, cerita saja, tapi biarkan aku tetap bermain dan jangan ganggu konsentrasiku, oke." Mendengarnya hanya membuat Changmin mendecakkan lidah saja. Dan berfikir kalau huyngnya yang satu ini cocok sekali dipasangkan dengan sahabatnya yang juga sama-sama maniak game, Cho Kyuhyun, sang magnae Super Junior.

Changmin menghela nafas pelan, tubuhnya terlentang di atas kasur yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya.

"hyung, kau pernah patah hati?" tanya Changmin kemudian. Junsu tak segera menjawab, dia malah asik menyelesaikan gamenya yang tampak hampir finish. Sungguh tak punya rasa prikedongsaengan. Changmin nelangsa dibuatnya. Sungguh ingin dilemparkannya guling dihadapan muka Junsu, kalau ia tak mengingat sopan santun terhadap yang lebih tua. Padahalkan mereka cuma beda setaunan saja.

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dulu, hingga terlihat kepala Yoochun tersembul dibalik pintu.

"kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan suara huskynya, kemudian masuk tanpa permisi dan langsung berbaring di samping Changmin. Junsu, ah abaikan saja dia masih sibuk untuk sekedar menjawab sapaan Yoochun.

"ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu suram minnie-ah?" tanya Yoochun perhatian.

Changmin menatap Yoochun lama, kemudian menghembuskan nafas lelahnya.

"hyung, kau pernah patah hati?" pertanyaan yang sama terlontar untuk Yoochun.

Yoochun terdiam sejenak dan tampak berfikir, jarinya mengelus dagu mulusnya tanpa sehelai jenggot pun tumbuh, benar-benar pose yang menyebalkan di mata Changmin.

"sepertinya tidak. Kalau aku yang membuat orang patah hati sih mungkin saja iya. Secara hyung mu ini kan tampan." Jawabnya dengan tingkat kepedean luar biasa seorang Yoochun, dan diiringi seulas senyum SOK manisnya.

'cih, narsis sekali jidat lebar ini' desis Changmin dalam hatinya. Kalau saja kata-kata itu dia lontarkan, bakal menyinggung Yoochun hyung yang terkenal super sensitif itu.

"memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu minnie-ah? Aha jangan bilang sekarang kau sedang patah hati?" goda Yoochun

"ayo katakan pada hyung mu ini, siapa gadis yang membuat dongsaengku ini patah hati, tega-teganya dia menolakmu. Sini ku ajarkan kau jurus-jurus mendapatkan hati seorang gadis." Ujar Yoochun tanpa henti.

'dia bukan gadis hyung, dia Jaejoong-hyung, member tertua kita lah yang membuat ku patah hati begini,' rutuknya dalam hati, lagi-lagi harus dalam hati saja.

Yoochun masih saja mengoceh tanpa disadarinya sebuah stik PS melayang ke arah jidat luasnya.

"auchh, sakit su-ie!"

"yah!habis dari tadi kau ribut saja! Gara-gara suara berisikmu itu aku tidak konsentrasi dan kalah!"bentak Junsu kesal, kemudian dia mematikan PS 3 kesayangannya dan menyimpannya dengan rapi.

Dengan tampang 'bete abis'nya di berjalan menuju ranjang dimana kedua member tadi asik mengobrol. Yoochun meringis mengelus jidatnya yang memerah akibat lemparan Junsu.

"lagipula, kenapa kau kemari, mana Jaejoong-hyung?" tanya Junsu

"entahlah, tadi Yunho-hyung memanggilnya ke kamarnya" jawab Yoochun seadanya.

DEG

Dada Changmin terasa sakit mendengar penuturan Yoochun. Wajahnya bertambah muram.

'Jaejoong-hyung di kamar Yunho-hyung? Uukh'

Junsu menyadari perubahan ekspresi Changmin yang bertambah suram itu.

'ada apa dengan anak ini' batinnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini TVXQ disibukkan dengan sebuah show di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta korea. Setelah itu, mereka harus rekaman lagi untuk menyelesaikan perilisan album 'Secret Code' mereka, di lagu Wrong Number. Dimana Jaejoong akan ambil bagian Rap bersama Yunho.

Rekaman memakan waktu lama, hingga tak terasa malam telah tiba.

"aku lelah." Keluh Jaejoong sambil meregangkan badannya

"dan mengantuk, hyung apa kami sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Jaejoong pada manajer mereka,

"pulanglah. Tapi Yunho, kau jangan pulang dulu, aku masih membutuhkanmu, nanti kau ku antar pulang, ne?" Yunho menghela nafas, padahal rencananya setelah sampai di dorm, dia ingin mesra-mesraan dengan Jaejoong. Dia sunguh ingin melepaskan kepenatannya seharian ini dengan memeluk Boojae nya semalaman. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, inilah konsekuensi sebagai Leader teladan. Harus rela pulang sedikit lebih larut dari yang lain.

"baiklah hyung, ne. Kalian semua pulanglah dulu." Perintahnya. Semua melangkah keluar ruangan dengan langkah gondai. Lelah, ngantuk luar biasa serta lapar. Jaejoong yang berjalan paling akhir tampak menguap lebar.

Yunho menarik tangannya

"ada-apa yunnie, ada yang masih kau perlukan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan malas. Semua member plus manajer mereka sudah keluar ruangan rekaman. Tinggal mereka. Yunho mengangguk.

"apa? Cepat katakan, aku sudah ngantuk yun, mmph.." belum juga Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yunho membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir. Otomatis, rasa kantuk yang dirasanya hilang begitu saja. Yunho menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Menghisap bibir bawah dan atasnya dengan penuh perasaan. Setelah puas baru dilepaskannya bibir merah Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong memerah, malu dan juga pasokan oksigen di rongga dadanya hampir habis.

"yah! Kau gila Jung Yunho." Pekiknya sambil menutupi kedua bibirnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Yunho tertawa lebar. Merasa puas, dan kembali bersemangat.

"charger selesai, haah rasanya kembali bertenaga. Terima kasih boo." Tangannya membelai pipi puith Jaejoong yang sekarang berwarna pink.

"paboo. Jung Yunho Paboo..." teriaknya yang menjauh seiring langkah berlarinya keluar ruangan, Jaejoong menyusul ketiga membernya yang kini menunggunya di dalam van mereka. Yunho tertawa terpingkal melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Ehem, status yang entah sejak kapan berubah.

Ya, Yunho dan Jaejoong kini sepasang kekasih, tanpa ada seorang pun tau bahkan para dongsaeng mereka. Keduanya sepakat merahasiakan hal ini, hingga saat yang tepat untuk diungkapkan.

Fanservice yang selama ini mereka lakukan, di manfaatkan dengan sebaik mungkin oleh keduanya untuk mengekspresikan cinta mereka, tanpa harus khawatir akan ketahuan. Toh kalau ketahuan pun Yunho yakin para fans, Cassie maupun Bigeast akan merestui mereka.

"ku rasa nama Jung Jaejoong tidak terdengar buruk"

.

.

"kau lama sekali hyung, kami jamuran menunggumu."ujar junsu dengan wajah cemberut. Junsu dan Yoochun duduk dibelakang. Terlihat Yoochun sudah pulas tertidur, sementara Changmin yang duduk di tengah van hanya diam.

"mianhae Junsu-yah, ah Minnie, aku duduk disampingmu ya," tanpa menunggu jawaban Changmin, segera Jaejoong duduk disamping magnaenya itu. pintu van ditutupnya, tak lama mobil mereka bergerak menuju dorm mereka.

Jaejoong kembali mengantuk. Mulutnya berkali-kali menguap lebar.

"hyung, bersandar saja di bahuku kalau kau mengantuk." Tawar Changmin tanpa ragu. Ini kesempatan bagus bukan, pikirnya. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah tampan Changmin. Ditatap intens begitu, Changmin malu juga.

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Tapi Jaejoong menggeleng dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanmin.

"gomawo." Ucapnya dan tak lama nafas teratur terdengar tanda Jaejoong sudah tertidur. Giliran Changmin yang tidak bisa tidur. Wajah cantik hyungnya itu terlihat damai, membuatnya merona. Dan sebisa mungkin mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak karuan berdetak. Mengira semua member sudah terlelap, dengan berani Changmin mengelus sisi wajah Jaejoong yang putih mulus. Pipinya benar-benar kenyal membuat Changmin ketagihan mengelusnya.

'halus, ah rasanya ingin kucium pipimu,hyung'

Wajah damai Jaejoong, membuat gemas Changmin, sungguh hyungnya tidur tanpa pertahanan apapun. Sebisa mungkin ditekannya hasrat yang menggebu ini.

'ukh hyung, manis sekali'

Dan tak bisa ditahan lagi, Changmin mencium Jaejoong. Mencium hyungnya walau Cuma sebatas pipi tapi itu sudah membuatnya puas.

Ditumpu kepalanya diatas kepala Jaejoong, tak lama ia pun terlelap tidur, tak menyadari sepasang mata menyaksikan perbuatannya terhadap Jaejoong. Dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

'dasar, aku tidak akan menolong mu Min, andai apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Jae-hyung ketahuan Yunho-hyung, haaah. Semoga kau tidak dibunuhnya. Amin.' Desis Junsu dalam hatinya

Mobil van telah sampai mengantar keempat member boyband paling terkenal seantero Korea itu ke dorm mereka. Changmin menggeliat, mengucek mata dan menyadari bahunya begitu berat. Rupanya kepala Jaejoong masih betah menyender di bahunya. Kelihatannya, Jaejoong masih nyenyak dan Changmin tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

"hyung sudah sampai_" Changmin berbisik membangunkan Yoochun dan Junsu, keduanya membuka mata, sedikit mengerjap lalu membuka pintu mobil dengan malas.

"bangunkan Jaejoong-hyung,Min. Hoaam" ujar Yoochun sebelum keluar. Tapi Changmin menggeleng.

"biar dia ku gendong, toh badannya ringan gini." Jawabnya tak menyadari ekspresi melongo Yoochun, yang tiba-tiba hilang rasa kantuknya saat mendengar penuturan Changmin.

Dengan cueknya, Changmin mengangkat tubuh ramping Jaejoong dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut hyung cantiknya itu terbangun. Dengan ala Bridale style, dibawanya tubuh itu masuk kedalam dorm mereka tanpa memperdulikan Yoochun yang masih terdiam dengan tampang paboo. Junsu saja sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam dorm.

Sesampai di depan kamar Jaejoong-Yoochun, dengan sedikit tendangan terbukalah pintu kamar. Changmin membaringkan Jaejoong perlahan, diselimuti hyungnya tercinta itu. Dia duduk di pinggiran ranjang, memperhatikan wajah bak malaikat itu. Begitu damai.

'enak bener ya Yoochun-hyung, tiap hari bisa liat tampang tidur Jae-hyung. Apa aku minta pindah kamar saja ya?'

"emmh..." jaejoong bergumam tak jelas, dengan menggerak-gerakkan bibir sexynya. Changmin terkikik melihat kebiasaan aneh hyung satunya ini.

"olahraga bibir, hi hi."

'menggemaskan. Ukh bibirnya kissable banget, minta di cium ini kayaknya.' pikiran yadong mulai menguasai benaknya saat lagi-lagi Jaejoong menggerakkan bibirnya, sedikit di majukan lagi, akh pokoknya pose-pose minta diraeplah.

Kepala Changmin celingak-celinguk sana-sini, takut Yoochun masuk kamar tanpa permisi, secara ini adalah kamar Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

'aman kayaknya, mungkin Yoochun lagi ke toilet'

Dengan wajah memerah, didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Berusaha sekedar menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong. Semakin dekat, wajah cantik hyungnya makin terlihat jelas, membuatnya makin bernafsu untuk mencium.

CUP

Dan berhasillah Changmin mencium err lebih tepatnya hanya menempel bibir mereka satu sama lain, tanpa pihak satunya menyadarinya. Yah ciuman sepihaklah sebutan yang lebih tepat. Terbius dengan kekenyalan bibir Jaejoong membuat Changmin menggila. Dia berusaha menghisap bibir hyugnya itu.

"ngghh.." desah Jaejoong. Yang mungkin sedikit terpancing di bawah alam sadarnya untuk mengeluarkan desahan dikala Changmin makin menjadi melumat bibirnya.

Puas akan ciuman singkat nan panas , Changmin segera melepaskan ciuman itu walau tidak ikhlas sekali. Dia ingin lebih, tapi takut kalau Jaejoong terbangun maka akan gawat urusannya. Dia belum siap untuk diketahui isi hatinya, apalagi oleh orangnya sendiri.

Changmin membenarkan letak selimut Jaejoong lalu segera beranjak dari kamar itu. Saat hendak menutup pintu, didapatinya Junsu tengah bersandar di tembok dengan melipat kedua tangan didada bidangnya. Matanya tajam menatap Changmin seolah dia adalah seorang terdakwa.

"hy...hyung." sapa Changmin tergagap. Junsu tak membalas, malah ekspresi dataryang ia tunjukkan.

Membuat Changmin berspekulasi kalau dolphin-hyungnya itu, melihat semua yang dilakukannya ke jaejoong. Oh sungguh, walau image imut selalu melekat pada Junsu, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang cuek luar biasa, sok cool dan hanya perduli pada PS3 serta kaset-kaset game.

"jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan,hah?" tanyanya dengan penuh nada tekanan. Aura seolah berubah gelap, membuat Changmin mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"bukan hanya kali ini saja aku melihatmu mencium Jae-hyung. Di dalam mobil tadi juga. Jadi...?"

"etttoo,, errrrr" gumam Changmin menggaaruk kepala belakang.

Junsu menggelengkan kepala melihat kecerobohan dongsaeng satu ini. syukur dia kepergok dua kali olehnya. Bisa bayangkan seandainya Yunho-hyunglah yang memergokinya? Bisa rumah sakit urusannya. Kalau gak bonyok,mungkin malah almarhum. Yunho itu posesif atas apapun yang diklaim menjadi miliknya. Termasuk hyung cantiknya yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas bak putri tidur, Kim Jaejoong. Walau Junsu sendiri tidak yakin, kedua hyungnya itu pasti sudah memiliki hubungan melebihi teman. Junsu, walau terlihat cuek, tapi dialah yang paling peka dan cepat mengerti keadaan, termasuk keadaan sekarang ini.

"kau, menyukai Jea-hyung?" sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah pernyataan. Dari Junsu. Changmin tak segera menjawab, dan dia tak berniat menyangkal. Toh itu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Dia memang menyukai Jaejoong. Lebih dari sekedar rasa suka, Changmin mencintai Jaejoong.

Junsu menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya sepanjang mungkin. Tangan kanannya menyentuh bahu kiri Changmin, tak tega melihat dongsaengnya itu tertunduk merasa bersalah.

"hati-hati sajalah" ujarnya enteng terus berlalu begitu saja. Bagai hakim yang menggratiskan terdakwanya.

Melongo. Itu ekspresi yang paling tepat untuk ditunjukkan Changmin saat ini. dia sungguh tak menyangka Junsu akan berkata begitu. Awalnya dia berpikir bila Junsu meminta untuk menghentikan perasaannya mengingat mereka sama-sama lelaki. Juga Yunho-hyung yang luar biasa posesif terhadap Jaejoong. Tapi dia tak perduli bila hal itu permasalahannya. Dia juga memiliki perasaan yang lebih dalam terhadap jaejoong. Selama 3 tahun memendam perasaan dan itu semakin kuat. Dia tinggal memikirkan cara saja agar Jaejoong membalas perasaan cintanya dan berpaling dari Yunho.

Ayolah Changmin, kau pasti bisa. Kau punya segala yang Yunho hyung punya. Kau tak kalah darinya, mungkin saja suatu saat, usaha kerasmu membuahkan hasil. Mulai sekarang, dekati hyung mu itu dengan intens,perjelas perasaanmu padanya, Shim Changmin.

Senyum terkembang dikedua sudut bibir tipisnya.

'mulai sekarang, bersiaplah menerima aliran cinta dariku Jaejoong-hyung'

'dan kau Yunho-hyung, bersiaplah untuk kalah, khuhuhuhu'

Changmin berlalu menyusul Junsu,menuju kamar mereka berdua. Dari belakang terlihat ekor setan imajiner disertai tanduk dikedua sisi kepalanya.

Sepertinya, Lord Voldermin kita telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gyahahahah,, ini fict makin gak jelas aja kayaknya. Beneran galau diriku. Author lagi ababil hehe**

**Chapter depan dimulai aksi cintanya Changmin terhadap Jaejoong, so siap-siap aja dikau menerimanya chagiya~ #dirajam**

**Anggaplah TVXQ gak pernah bubar, dan mereka lagi menyelesaikan album 'The Secret Code' nya. Author sakit kalau ingat mereka gak berlima lagi, jadi ini pelampiasan atas sakit ati plus air mata lebey saya tiap baca artikel mengenai mereka. Terutam JYJ. Miris bacanya, jadi kepengen ke korea trus nyulik mereka berlima, trus nikahin yunjae ato minjae juga boleh #plakkk. Aku juga pengen ngerajam SM yang tega-teganya nutup akses yunjae buat berhubungan *lah malah jdi bashing SM, gomen ne***

**Melting liat MV Wrong Number, liat Jaejoong baring-baring dilantai minta diraep aja khehehe,,,, MV Mirotic boleh juga, Changmin sexy euyy, love u muach-muach 'oney ^^**

**Oke balesan ripiu yowwww!**

**Rhie cahan Aoi Sora: makasih uda review, iya nasibnya kasian bener si Changmin #dirajam. Pengen buat dia nikah ma makanan aja kali yah khehehehe**

**Min hyorin: setuju! Tosh! Para magnae ganteng2 gak laku. Gak Changmin gak Kyuhyun. Gomawo dah ripiu,, **

**Mellchaaa: gomawo dah ripiu, ini uda apdet. Buat minjae juga donk! Mau,,mau,, ayo kibarkan bendera minjae #dibunuh Yunho yang gak rela#. Yonho: Jaejoong selamanya milikku!**

**Diidactorlove: makasih dah ripiu, ini dah apdet hehe,, **

**Lord voldeminnie: *pelukpeluk* kau juga mencari minjae? Iya nih pengennya jd minjae, bakal jdi perjuangan berat bagi Changmin bwt dapetin JJ, secara ada Yunho. Gomawo dah ripiu fict ababil saya. Kalau nemu ff minjae, kasi link dung teeheee**

**Nikwon: sama q juga bingung mo bwt minjae pa yunjae,,, dasar author gak jelas dan gak berprinsif saya nya hehehe, makasih dah ripiu. **

**Jung dhede: ni dah lanjut,, thanks dah baca ff gak jelas ini ^^**

**BooBoo: anyeong, makasih dah ripiu,,,**

**kimZie Aizawa: seyunjae! Eh seminjae kyaknya hehehe q setuju juga kl Jae itu uke pling sempurna,, pengen buat dia di raep sp aja hehehe *yadong mode***

**arisa Adachi: makasih dah ripiu yah,,, ini dah apdet. Author jd galau antara Yunjae n minjae... apa betiga aja yah?**

**Lanlopumin: Changmin mang kasian nasibnya, tp ntar ada koq saat-saat membahagiakan dia ma Jae hehehe**

**PrissMicky: changmin n kyuhyun,,,,,errrr keduanya sm2 seme atuh,,pokoknya harus sm yg imut n manis. Makasih dah ripiu yahhhhh,, hehehe jd galau sayanya atuh,,, ato bwt mereka betiga aja yah?**

**RizmaHuka-huka: makasih dah ripiu ff gak jelas saya, ini chap 2 dah terhidang wlo gak nikmat*lahhh? Ntar ripiu lagi yah *maksa***

**Kim Taena: makasih dah ripiu. Aku koq suka yah ngeliat changmin nelangsa,,,,,,#dilemparburgersamaChangmin**

**Diana 'dobe-chan' Cassiopeia: suka minjae juga?*hugtigh* dan makasih atas sarannya. Itu yang saya harapkan, masukkan dari reader agar ff saya menjadi lebih baik. Like it,,, buat minjae juga dong, yang rated M ^^)v**

**Gimo Michiko:makasih dah baca n ripiu, ini daah apdet^^**

**N. Yufa: tul..tul.. magnae Shinee adem aja tuh ama mantan pacar saya, Minho hehehe makasih dah ripiu n baca ff gak jelas saya.**

**Makasih buat semua reader yang dah baca, apalagi sampai rela meninggalkan jejak ripiuan, sungguh itu membuat saya jadi semangat bwt lanjut apdet. Jujur aja, saya gak begitu bisa dan terbiasa dengan bahasa korea, dikit-dikit doang. Jadi kata-kata koreanya nyempil dikit aja, sebisa author. Kalau ada dari reader yang 'akrab' dengan korea, mungkin bisa mengajari saya walau sedikit ^^. Makasih yang udah baca.**

**Saatnya saya nagih ripiuan lagiiiiii...!#plakkkk**

**With love**

**_Bie_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: He's more than my hyung!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Cast: ChangminXJaejoong,YunhoXJaejoong, other member DBSK and Suju.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, boyxboy,,,,if you don't like, please don't read anymore and push back!**

**Enjoy reading,,,,**

**Chapter 3**

****

Kilatan kamera berkali-kali menimpa wajah mereka.

"Bisa berpose lebih mesra?" tanya Fotograpfer yang kini memotret Changmin dan Jaejoong antusias.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Changmin tak kalah antusias. Diiringi seringai srigala terulas dibibir tipisnya.

"Hah?" balas Jaejoong kaget kala Changmin meraih pinggangnya tanpa izin dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan bebas lainnya memerangkap tubuh Jaejoong ke dinding. Wajah mereka satu sama lain amat dekat. Dimana bibir mereka HAMPIR bersentuhan. Ck, benar-benar pose membahayakan yang menyenangkan, bagi Changmin tentunya.

Bisa kalian tebak apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini diantara mereka berdua?

Oke, kita kilas balik ke beberapa jam lalu.

2 jam lalu. Di dorm TVXQ

"Pemotretan mendadak?" tanya Jaejoong dan Changmin serempak.

Baru saja menajer mereka memberitahukan tentang pemotretan sebuah majalah dimana meminta mereka berdua sebagai modelnya. Di sisi lain tampak wajah Yunho kesal dan mengkerut layaknya kakek-kakek terkena encok.

Dia tak rela BooJae nya berfoto dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Meskipun itu member nya sendiri. Sayangnya dia tak bisa menolak, walaupun berkeras hingga menggunakan haknya sebagai Leader. Yang didapat hanyalah sebuah jitakan keras serta omelan dari manajer mereka.

Manajer mereka menjelaskan, kalau majalah tersebut mendapat request banyak pembaca yang meminta Changmin dan Jaejoong untuk muncul di majalah itu.

"Berpose lah lebih 'akrab' nantinya, ne?" pinta manajer mereka

Twicth

Sebuah kedutan muncul dikening Yunho.

Barusan manajer mereka meminta apa? Berpose lebih akrab? Aniyo! Tidak boleh!

"Baik hyung." Jawab Changmin senang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengizinkan Jaejoong beradegan mesra dengan dia!" tunjuk Yunho pada Changmin. Lalu memberikan glare pada manajer mereka, walau itu tidak berefek sama sekali.

"Gantikan dengan aku saja!"

"Tidak bisa!" tolak manajer dengan tegas.

"Soalnya yang diminta Cuma Changmin dan Jaejoong saja, bukan kau. Lagi pula, bukankah hari ini kau ada jadwal syuting." Tegas sang manajer dengan tampang tak kalah seram dari preman perempatan. Nyali Yunho ciut juga. Dan terpaksa merelakan Jaejoongie nya dengan Changmin. Sebelum mereka pergi menjalankan pekerjaan masing-masing, Yunho menyempatkan diri mengintimidasi Changmin.

"Sentuh dia berlebih, ku jamin rumah sakit menantimu, magnae!" ancamnya. Changmin cuek. Dia tidak takut dengan ancaman hyung satu itu. Dalam hal perkelahian dan adu otot, bisa dipastikan dia bakal menang dari Yunho. Ceking-ceking gitu tenaga Changmin besar. Percuma dong dia makan banyak setiap harinya. Hitung-hitung, buat cadangan tenaga.

"Dan kau Boo, hati-hati sama serigala buaya satu itu, diam-diam otaknya mesum." Bisik Yunho. Berpesan pada kekasih tercintanya. Jaejoong meringis mendengar nasihat Leader mereka.

'Bukankah kau sama mesumnya dengan Changmin' pikir Jaejoong bila mengingat betapa mesumnya Yunho saat mereka berduaan. Di jamin Jaejoong tidak bisa keluar dengan mudah bila sudah ada dikamar Yunho, di pastikan Jaejoong menjadi tawanan Yunho seharian.

.

.

Dan kembali ke waktu sekarang, dimana Changmin dan Jaejoong sedang beradegan 'mesra'. Changmin sih jangan ditanya, dia serasa mendapat keberuntungan. Berpikir kalau Tuhan mengabulkan doanya untuk mendekati Jaejoong.

"Minnie, tidakkah pose kita berlebihan?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Lagi-lagi kilatan kamera mengabadikan pose mereka. Tiap bergerak sedikit saja, kamera siap memotret.

"Kurasa tidak hyung, apa kau keberatan, hem?" tanya Changmin dengan nada menggoda, nafasnya menggelitik tengkuk Jaejoong. Apa perasaannya saja ya, tapi kok Changmin jadi terlihat seksi begini. Apa efek film porno yang ditontonnya tiap malam kah? Batin Jaejoong.

"Oke, sekali lagi. Changmin bisa kau cium pipi Jaejoong?" pinta Fotografer tersebut.

"Oke." Jawab Changmin mengacungkan jempolnya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung mengecup pipi mulus hyungnya penuh perasaan. Kembali suara jepretan kamera terdengar.

Jaejoong pasrah saja, toh ini Cuma pekerjaan. Efek dari foto-foto itu bisa membuat fansgirl mereka menggila. Bisa dipastikan FanFiction Minjae bakal menggila walau tak sepopuler Yunjae. Tapi yang ditakutkan Jaejoong adalah reaksi dari Yunho. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa murka Leader nya bila melihat pose Changmin dan dirinya.

Pemotretan akhirnya berakhir sore hari. Changmin dan Jaejoong menyalami para kru yang membantu proses berjalannya pemotretan hari ini. Changmin memijit lehernya yang pegal. Aktivitasnya terganggu saat suara dering ponsel i-phone nya terdengar.

'EVIL KYU is calling'

'Kyu?'

Dengan ogah-ogahan diangkat panggilan magnae Suju yang juga menjabat sebagai partner in crime nya itu.

"Yoboseyo, ada apa Kyu?" jawabnya dengan nada malas.

'Begitu kah nada mu terhadap yang lebih tua' balas suara seberang telpon, yang tak lain Cho Kyuhyun. Changmin memutar bola matanya. Lebih tua? Bukankah mereka sepantaran.

"Langsung ke inti pembicaraan Kyu, aku lelah sehabis pemotretan"

'Baiklah-baiklah, temui aku di cafe biasanya, ku tunggu.'

"Baik. Tapi aku bersama Jaejoong hyung."

Walau ekspresi Kyuhyun tak terlihat, tapi Changmin yakih sohibnya itu kaget.

'Em, bawa sajalah. Sekalian aku mau lihat secantik apa sih dia bila dilihat secara langsung.' Setelah berkata begitu, Kyuhyun memutuskan telpon secara sepihak.

Memang benar Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertemu muka secara langsung dengan Jaejoong, hanya lihat di TV saja. Di TV saja cantiknya ampun-ampunan, gimana bila bertatap langsung. Dipastikan dia bakalan ngiler, liatnya.

"Waeyo Minnie-ah? Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Jaejoong lembut, dia sibuk membereskan tas nya. Memeriksa kelengkapan barang-barangnya.

"Dari Kyuhyun, dia minta bertemu. Kau mau ikut hyung?"

"Boleh, jadwal kita kosong setelah ini. Tidak ada salahnya bersantai." Jawab Jaejoong. Changmin sumringah. Senang akhirnya bisa memamerkan calon namja chingu nya pada Kyuhyun, sahabat senasib sependeritaan.

"kalau begitu ayo hyung,kita pakai mobil mu ya, kajja." Changmin menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong, menggenggam erat. Jaejoong memperhatikan telapak tangan Changmin, dan berpikir bila tangan Changmin begitu hangat dan lebih besar darinya.

'Sejak kapan pertumbuhannya pesat begini, rasanya kemarin dia masih dongsaeng imut kami.'

.

.

Kyuhyun menanti kedatangan Changmin ditempat favorite mereka ditemani secangkir teh hangat. Tak lama yang ditunggu akhirnya datang bersama seorang namja cantik, tak lain adalah Jaejoong-hyung, member tertua TVXQ. Changmin terlihat betah menggandeng Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun pov

'Ini ya Jaejoong-hyung'

Aku terpana saat Changmin duduk bersama Jaejoong-hyung, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menjabat tangan itu.

Lembut. Telapak tangannya begitu lembut dan halus. Membuatku ingin berlama memegangnya.

PLAK

Kurasakan tanganku di tepis kasar oleh Changmin, dia tampak gusar dan melotot seolah berkata,

'kubunuh kau memegangnya lebih lama' dengan telepati ala Lord Voldermin plus death glare gratisan darinya. Aish, posesif bener sih dia, pegang tangan saja sudah di glare segala. Mau mengikuti jejak Leader mereka rupanya.

Aku melepaskan tangan itu, dan Jaejoong-hyung tersenyum dengan amat manis. Omo! Inikah senyum andalan dia? Yang mampu menaklukkan para fans boy, kabarnya dia pernah dilamar pria sebanyak tiga kali.

Sayang sekali hatiku sudah di curi Sungmin-hyung, seandainya aku bertemu lebih dulu dengan Jaejoong-hyung daripada My Bunny Pink Boy ku, Lee Sungmin. Ku pastikan aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku juga tidak mau ambil resiko dihajar dua pria karena berani-berani menyukai Jaejoong-hyung.

Kyuhyun pov end

Changmin keki. Dia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu terpesona pada hyung cantiknya. Tampak Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan Jaejoong diam-diam, cara Jaejoong berbicara serta senyum malu-malu Jaejoong. Hei, bukankah Kyuhyun sudah punya Sungmin, sungguh pun mereka belum pacaran.

"Hyung, tidak ku sangka kau cantik sekali, bahkan lebih cantik dari Heechul-hyung. Dia sih psycho, gak ada lembut-lembutnya. Tega menyiksa yang lebih muda, huh." Pujinya sekaligus merutuk.

Jaejoong tertawa menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia mengenal Heechul karena Heechul sahabat baik Yunho, dan mereka bersama-sama dulu saat masa training. Baginya, Heechul itu orang baik, yah walau kenyataan dia rada sadis dan juga aneh.

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu Kyu, kalau Heeechul-hyung mendengarnya, bisa tamat riwayatmu." Ucap Changmin sinis.

"Lalu, apa maumu memanggil ku kesini hah? Mau curhat masalah percintaan gagal mu bersama Bunny pink-hyung mu itu?" tanya Changmin ketus. Jaejoong tidak begitu mengerti maksud pembicaraan kedua magnae itu, 'Bunny Pink Boy?' pikirnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun merenggut, auranya berubah suram, sesuram kisah percintaannya.

'kayak percintaan dia gak gagal saja.' Desis Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Jangan dibahas. Aku masih belum kalah, toh mereka belum sepenuhnya jadian. Daripada kau memikirkanku, lebih baik pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kurasa kau lebih tak berpeluang dalam mendapatkan nya." Papar Kyuhyun dengan penekanan di akhir kata 'nya' sambil curi-curi melirik Jaejoong. Orang yang dimaksud malah gak loading sama sekali, jadi dia diam saja. Hoo,poor Minnie-ah ,orang yang kau sukai ternyata lama dalam mencerna otak dan maksud seseorang. Jadi usahamu harus lebih keras sepertinya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkan rencana dengan sangat matang. Tinggal pelaksanaannya saja." Jawab Changmin dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi setinggi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh. Meremehkan. 'Benar-benar bodoh.' Desisnya dalam hati

"Yah, semoga kau berhasil. Kalau kau gagal, berjanjilah bahwa aku adalah orang pertama yang kau beritahu."

Changmin diam tak berniat membalas perkataan meremehkan sahabat baiknya itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jaejoong yang tampak asyik dengan handphone miliknya. Ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Jaejoong berubah-ubah setiap kali handphonenya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. 'Pasti pesan dari Yunho-hyung..cis menyebalkan.' Rutuknya dalam hati. Ingin ia merampas, melemparkan ponsel Jaejoong sejauh mungkin hanya agar Jaejoong tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya saat ini ke Yunho. Dia hanya ingin Jaejoong memperhatikannya.

Jaejoong menegakkan kepala sesaat setelah selesai dengan kegiatan pribadinya dengan handphonenya. Dia tersenyum ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Changmin. Senyuman yang tanpa ia sadari mampu menyebabkan serangan jantung dadakan pada dongsaeng termuda tersebut. Wajah Changmin memerah, buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Minie-ah, wajahmu merah. Apa kau demam?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menarik dahi Changmin, menempelkan telapak tangan. Suatu perbuatan yang tidak bertanggung jawab, Jaejoong-ah. Tidakkah kau lihat wajah Changmin sudah seperti kepiting rebus, merah hingga ke telinganya. Jantung yang berdetak tak karuan, dan berkali-kali Changmin harus menelan ludahnya dikarenakan hasrat yang muncul secara tiba-tiba kala melihat wajah hyung cantiknya itu terlihat innocent nan sexy disaat bersamaan.

Pemandangan itu tak luput dari perhatian Kyuhyun. Dia seperti orang yang kekurangan pasokan oksigen, tarik-ulur-buang nafas dengan pelan. Walau hatinya geli juga, melihat sohib sependeritaannya menahan nafsu serta pikiran kotor yang bersemayam di otak kiri dan kanannya. Juga perasaan iri. Hei, jangan berpikir negatif. Biar cantiknya Jaejoong ngalahin kecantikan dewi Athena, Kyuhyun terlanjur cinta mati sama hyung imutnya,Lee Sungmin. Dia hanya iri, karena Jaejoong begitu perhatian pada Changmin. Sementara dirinya, huuh boro-boro diperhatikan. Dulu sih iya, tapi semenjak Bunny Pink Boynya-Sungmin, lebih akrab dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun seperti di duakan.

'Malangnya nasibku,,'ratap Kyuhyun saat lagi-lagi Jaejoong menangkup wajah Changmin dengan penuh kasih sayang layaknya seorang umma. Kyuhyun menatap kasihan pada Changmin.

'Kenapa nasib para dongsaeng seperti kami begitu miris sih?'

.

.

.

Beberapa hari selepas pemotretan

Yunho memandang layar laptop dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Nafasnya pun tidak beraturan. Sepertinya dia menahan emosi tingkat tinggi yang siap di luapkan kapan pun dan dimanapun. Seolah tak bisa ditahan lagi, Yunho berteriak sekencang-kencangnya,

"SHIM CHANGMIN! SIAP-SIAP KAU KEMBALI KE NERAKA!"pekiknya dengan backsound suara petir bergemuruh disertai kilat yang menyambar-nyambar.

Sementara penghuni lain dorm itu, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, dan doa selamat untuk evil magnae mereka. 'Semoga kau pulang ke neraka dengan badan utuh Minie-ah.'

Changmin dan Jaejoong saat ini sedang tidak berada di dorm dikarenakan jadwal kerja mereka yang selalu bersama akhir-akhir ini. kesimpulannya, Changmin selamat untuk saat ini.

Yoochun berbisik pelan pada Junsu. "Memangnya, apa yang dilihat Yunho-hyung sampai murka begitu?"

"Foto mesra Jaejoong-hyung dengan Changmin." Jawab Junsu dengan tampang datar.

"Aish, pantas saja hawa dorm ini seperti neraka. Pangeran setan membangunkan tidurnya Raja Iblis ternyata." Balas Yoochun. Pemuda berhati selembut permen kapas itu tidak bisa membayangkan nasib Changmin ditangan Yunho, karena telah berani 'menyentuh' properti miliknya.

BRAKK

Yunho membanting laptop dengan sangat kasar. Kemungkinan, benda tersebut tidak akan bisa digunakan lagi. Sudah hancur begitu. Duo YooSu nelangsa, Cuma bisa ngurut dada liat kelakuan ababil hyung mereka. Menatap miris pada laptop tidak bersalah itu yang sudah rusak total.

'musti beli baru lagi nih.'

.

.

.

Di tempat MinJae

Changmin memegangi tengkuk. Hawa tak sedap membuat semua bulu romanya berdiri tegak.

Dielusnya pelan belakang lehernya untuk meminimalis rasa merinding tersebut.

'Perasaan koq tidak enak ya?' tapi segera diabaikannya perasaan tidak jelas itu. Karena mata ravennya menangkap sosok malaikatnya tertidur di atas sofa dengan raut wajah lelah. Wajar saja, hal itu dikarenakan jadwal mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja lebih padat dari member lain. Mereka kebanjiran job pemotretan berdua, dengan pose yang bisa dibilang, untung-tidak untung, bagi keduanya. Pose-pose mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih. Dari berpelukan hingga ke ciuman singkat di pipi,bibir belum. Sungguhpun Changmin mengharapkannya.

Perlahan, dibelai penuh perasaan helaian rambut Jaejoong yang selembut sutra itu. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, Changmin tersenyum. 'Dia pasti lelah,'

"Ngh,," lenguh Jaejoong menggeliat merasakan belaian di kepalanya. Matanya sedikit terbuka, hanya untuk mengidentifikasikan seseorang yang membelainya. Di pupilnya menangkap sosok Changmin yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Minie.." sapanya pelan dengan posisi tetap, matanya kembali terpejam.

"Tidurlah, nanti akan ku bangunkan hyung."

"Kau sendiri?tidak ngantuk?" tanya Jaejoong, Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sedikit,"

"Tapi itu semua terbayar ketika aku memandang wajah tidurmu tadi hyung, begitu polos." Jawabnya dengan sedikit kekehan di akhir kalimatnya. Itu ucapan yang tulus dari Changmin tanpa maksud apapun. Hanya ingin mengutarakan maksud hatinya. Tapi efeknya luar biasa bagi Jaejoong. Wajahnya memerah. Jantung berdegup sedikit kencang, segera di palingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa hanya karena kata-kata sederhana dari magnaenya itu bisa membuatnya tak menentu begini? Apa karena seringnya bersama ya? Pikir Jaejoong.

"Lagipula, kalau kau terlelap nanti, aku akan membangunkanmu ala putri Aurora hyung, hehehe." Canda Changmin.

Mata Jaejoong membulat. Kantuknya kandas sudah. Segera dia bangkit dari tidurnya, dengan gerakan fast motion, Jaejoong menjitak kepala Changmin dengan sangat keras.

"Auuuch! Sakit hyung,,,apa salahku sih." Rengeknya sembari mengelus ubun-ubunnya yang bakal benjol nanti.

"Pabbo! Minie-ah!Aku bukan yeoja, jangan samakan aku dengan seorang putri! Kau membuat ku kesal saja." Ucapnya kesal, dengan bibir yang di kerucutkan. Tanda kesal.

"Ya! Bukankah hyung juga pernah melakukan hal 'itu' padaku, err maksudku,,menciumku." Suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar pelan ketika mengucapkan kata 'mencium'. Dia teringat dengan ciuman pertamanya yang dicuri Jaejoong. Waktu itu dia pura-pura saja menyesal, sok aegyo gitu dengan nangis bombay. Padahal bahagianya gak ketulungan.

Aish, wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah. Seperti ABG yang terkena sindrom cinta monyet saja.

Lupakah kalian pada Leader kalian, Jung Yunho. Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong?

Yang saat ini sedang murka di dorm mereka akibat foto-foto mesra antara MinJae yang tersebar di internet secara tidak bertanggung jawab.

Haah, untuk sesaat lupakan dia, pikirkan saat ini.

Pikirkan jantung kalian yang kini sama-sama berdebar, bahkan Jaejoong memegangi dadanya, dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan sebelah tangan. Euforia apa ini?

'Aku, sudah punya Yunho,aish...kenapa ini.' desis Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Akh, kalian sudah selesai istirahat." Suara manajer mereka memecahkan suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba tercipta diantara keduanya. Sontak, keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu dimana manajer mereka berada.

"Hyung," sapa Jaejoong dengan senyum canggung. Begitu juga Changmin, dia hanya menggaruk pipi putihnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo, schedule hari ini sudah usai, besok jadwal TVXQ lagi. Kalian harus menyelesaikan album kalian, The Secret Code, ne. Besok masih syuting MV Wrong Number, hanya memperbaiki beberapa bagian yang kurang." Keduanya mengangguk.

"Yunho sudah tahu hyung?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu. Tadi aku sudah memberitahunya. Besok pagi-pagi sekali semua harus bersiap. Istirahatlah kalian lagipula hari masih sore." Setelah berkata panjang lebar begitu, manajer mereka keluar ruangan istirahat, meninggalkan kedua namja itu yang kini, lagi-lagi harus saling canggung.

"Hyu..hyung. Kajja, kita segera pulang." Jaejoong Cuma mengangguk menanggapi. Changmin menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya mengajak segera berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Sebenarnya dia gugup setengah mati, terbukti dari telapak tangannya yang dingin dan sedikit berkeringat. Tapi, kalau tidak begitu, dia tidak bisa memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya pada namja cantik di hadapannya itu. walau hanya sebuah tindakan kecil. Semoga berefek, pikirnya.

Jaejoong ternganga. Dia kaget. Changmin menggenggam tangannya, biasanya itu tugas Yunho.

Tapi segera ditepis rasa kaget itu, dia tersenyum dan membalas genggeaman tangan dongsaeng tersayangnya itu,Changmin.

'Kurasa tidak ada salahnya, toh ini Cuma saling menggenggam, aku tidak berselingkuh.'pikirnya.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Changmin, begitu tegap. Jaejoong yakin, kalau dia bersembunyi dibaliknya, dia tidak akan keliahatan. Jaejoong mengeratkan genggamannya. Changmin pun begitu.

'Hangat,' pikir keduanya.

Sore ini, diakhiri dengan sebuah perasaan hangat menyelimuti keduanya dengan tanganyang saling terkait tanpa menyadari mara bahaya yang menanti mereka ketika sampai di dorm nanti.

**TBC**

HAHAHAHAAHAHA #ngakakiblis

Ini FF makin gaje yah, soalnya saya buatnya tanpa perencanaan di chapter mendatangnya, hehe.

Maaf kalau lama apdet, ada banyak hambatan buat saya ketika mengetik FF ini. Mood saya suka ilang datang begitu saja#digampar. Ditambah hambatan dari lappie tercinta, hiks. Ini lappie berebut dulu sama adekku yang make bwt maen game, haaaaah nasib. Malah curhat gak jelas. Saya suka membuat author note di akhir cerita, soalnya saya merasa berkomunikasi dengan para reader sih. #apasih

Eh, masih ada yang ingat gak nih sama FF ini?

Mungkin di chapter depan juga bakal lama apdet, tapi akan saya usahakan secepatnya. Habisnya, saya bukan lagi mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan skripsi. Saya sudah mulai memasuki dunia kerjaan yang ribetnya minta ampun dan luar biasa menyita waktu.

Akhir-akhir ini saya jatuh cinta sma pair KyuMin. Kayaknya itu pair manis banget. Jadi pengen makan keduanya hahaha, walau sendirinya masih abstrak sama tampang Sungmin hehe. Ntar kapan-kapan pengen buat itu pair.

Akh, mo nanya, ada yang udah nonton drama TVXQ judulnya Dangerous Love? Yang genrenya Yaoi gitu, kl ada, saya minta linknya dong. Saya Cuma punya cuplikan filmnya, itu juga dikit banget. Buat ngiler doang, nanggung. Disitu JJ mirip cewek abis, bibirnya itu loh, menggiurkan. Minta di cium aja khehehe. Sayang adegannya Cuma peluk-peluk aja, gak ada adegan kiss yang hot trus Ncan #dirajamgaragaraotakyadong

Oke saya mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review di chap lalu, soal ending, ntar kita liat bakal jadi Minjae apa tetap Yunjae, saya koq jdi gak tega sama Yunho ya kalau dia diduain ma JJ? Tapi sedih juga dengan nasib Changmin. Moga-moga gak jadi kayak sinetron indonesia, ntar ni FF ganti judul jadi 'Kemilau cinta Changmin' atau 'Cinta cenat-cenut Tvxq' hehehe. Atau tanya Jeje aja kali ya,

Bie: 'oney maunya sama Yunho apa Changmin?

JJ: (tampak berpikir dengan kedua alis berkerut)

2 menit berlalu.

5 menit berlalu.

Setengah jam berlalu dengan JJ yang masih berpikir dengan tampang Paboo#dimutilasiJJ

Bie: AAARRRGHHHHH!(frustasi sendiri) abaikan dia!(JJ maksudnya)

Juga terima kasih bagi reader yang sudah mengkoreksi kesalahan dan typo-typo di FF ini, pengkoreksian dan masukan berarti dari reader membuat FF saya jadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya *bungkukbadan*

Arigatou ne,,,

Special thanks :_**Minnie Chagiya,Rhie chan Aoi sora,diidactorlove,Kim Taena,,AyaKa FisHyHae,Kim Eun Sung,Arisa Adachi,Lanlopumin,Farisulfa,Diana 'dobe-chan' Cassiopeia,Lord Voldeminnie,Angel Xiah,Minjae,Just KimZie,Priss Uchun.**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**With love **_

_B i e_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: He's more than my hyung!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Cast: ChangminXJaejoong,YunhoXJaejoong, other member DBSK and Suju.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, boyxboy,,,,if you don't like, please don't read anymore and push back!**

**Enjoy reading,,,,**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda, tinggi, tampan pula yang kita ketahui bernama Jung Yunho, sedang mondar-mandir tak jelas di ruang tengah dorm mereka. Wajahnya cemberut, kesal. Sejak dari tadi dia menunggu kedatangan dua orang member nya, Kim Jaejoong -sang kekasih-, dan Shim Changmin -sang magnae-.

"Lama sekali mereka, bukankah seharusnya pemotretannya berakhir tadi sore?" keluhnya masih dengan kegiatan tak jelasnya, berdiri-duduk-berdiri-duduk-lalu mondar-mandir mengitari ruangan.

Sementara duo Yoosu hanya mengintip dari kejauhan. Malas mengomentari kelakuan autis Leader mereka. Lagipula, selain Jaejoong hyung, mana ada yang bisa meredakan amarah Yunho. Lebih baik mereka menyelamatkan diri dengan tetap diam di dalam kamar sambil menanti datangnya sang penyelamat jiwa, Kim Jaejoong hyung mereka yang cantik.

Ceklek

Terdengar suara pintu masuk dorm TVXQ dibuka. Yunho berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruang depan, menyambut dua membernya dengan wajah yang masih berkerut. Sementara Yoochun menahan nafas, berdoa semoga tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah, dia bergidik memikirkannya. Junsu menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan malas. Dan berpikir, betapa berlebihannya Yoochun.

"Tenang hyung, tidak bakal terjadi pembunuhan kok, paling juga si Changmin babak belur dikit. Yah, paling ringan patah kaki-tangannya." Ujar Junsu dengan nada luar biasa tenang.

Ini dongsaeng satu koq gak ada rasa belas kasihan sama sekali sih sama nasib Changmin di masa mendatang? Yoochun membatin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Balik ke Yunho yang menunggu pintu terbuka dengan mengacak kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Kami pulang..!" sapa keduanya dengan riang.

"Lho hyung? Ngapain kau di depan pintu?" tanya Changmin heran, diikuti anggukan Jaejoong yang tak kalah heran sama pose Yunho saat ini.

Tatapan Yunho membulat tatkala dilihatnya tangan Changmin dan Jaejoong saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Dadanya berdetak dengan cepat, disertai nafas yang memburu,dia mendengus keras.

"Lepaskan tangan BooJae KU!" tegasnya dengan penekanan kalimat kepemilikan 'Ku' atas Jaejoong. Dengan kasar, ditariknya tangan Jaejoong dari genggaman tangan Changmin. Jaejoong sedikit meringis saat sentakan kuat menarik paksa tangan putihnya.

Tangan yunho terkepal erat, siap melemparkan tinju mentah di pipi Changmin, tapi hal tersebut terinterupsi oleh ringisan Jaejoong. Mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Auch,,sakit!" keluhnya

Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong meringis kontan saja marah, dia tidak terima orang yang disukainya tersakiti, apalagi di depan matanya. Dia saja sebisa mungkin tidak menyakiti Jaejoong, baik secara fisik maupun raganya.

"Hei, hyung! Pelan-pelan menariknya! Lagipula, ada apa ini, tiba-tiba saja kau marah tak jelas ketika kami pulang?" tanya Changmin kesal, tangannya ikut terkepal.

Di kejauhan, Yoochun sudah menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Di tangannya sudah tersedia inhaler, takut asmanya kambuh mendadak.

Junsu? Dia malah asyik main PS, melanjutkan game Winning Eleven kesayangannya yang sempat kalah waktu lalu. Dia tidak perduli keributan 'kecil' yang sedang berlangsung. 'Hanya masalah cinta. Merepotkan.' Desisnya dalam hati.

.

Yunho tak segera menjawab, hatinya sedikit menyesal. Diliriknya tangan Jaejoong yang sekarang berpindah ke genggaman tangannya. Temperatur kemarahannya sedikit menurun, ketika melihat pergelangan tangan kekasihnya. Terlihat pergelangan Jaejoong memerah.

"Mianhae,Boo." Ujar Yunho sambil mengelus pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeleng. Sebenarnya dia kesal juga atas perlakuan tak jelas Yunho pada mereka. Tapi sebisa mungkin Jaejoong menahannya, dia berusaha berpikir jernih dulu.

Pasti ada sebab, sehingga Yunnie marah-marah tak jelas begini, pikir Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa Yun, tapi katakan padaku, ada apa kau marah tak jelas begini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada lembut. Dia mengusap lengan Yunho, mungkin hal itu bisa membantu meredam kekesalan Laeadernya.

Kini balik Changmin yang cemberut. Dia jealous setengah mati. Apalagi tatapan Jaejoong keYunho begitu lembut.

Dipalingkannya sejenak wajahnya. Dengan tangan yang masih terkepal erat, malah makin erat.

"Itu gara-gara aku melihat foto-foto kalian yang begitu mesra." Jawab Yunho, dengan wajah memerah. Malu plus marah. Teringat kembali, layar laptop -yang sudah rusak- menampilkan gambar-gambar tak wajar antara Jaejoong dan Changmin, yang akan selalu membuatnya panas.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Bukan hanya itu, sekarang bahkan fanfic MinJae mengalahi fanfic kita Boo, Yunjae!Aku kesal tentunya! Kau itu milikku!" teriak Yunho frustasi.

Jaejoong melongo.

"Hanya karena itu Yun? Hanya karena fanfic tak jelas yang di buat para fans kita kau kesal begini?"

"Tentu saja, Boo! Tapi yang paling membuatku kesal, adalah foto-foto mesra kalian yang beredar di internet, bahkan menjadi topik hangat di kalangan netizen. Apa-apan itu! dan kau Shim Changmin. Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak menyentuh Jaejoong! Kau melanggar janjimu, magnae!" lanjutnya panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang.

"Mau bagaiman lagi hyung, itukan tuntutan profesi. Fotografer menyuruh kami untuk beradegan mesra, masa harus jauh-jauhan. Kan nggak lucu hyung." Jawab Changmin santai.

"YA! Tapi kan tidak harus ada adegan kissingnya,"

"Yunnie, itu Cuma di pipi." Ralat Jaejoong.

'Mauku sih dibibir Hyung.'

"Lagipula, kenapa hyung harus marah-marah. Bukankah kalian juga sering berfoto mesra berdua. Jadi sekali ini saja, boleh kan aku yang berfoto mesra bersama Jae-hyung."

"Cukup kali ini. tidak untuk lain kali. Mengerti!" tekan Yunho. Dia tidak rela jika Boojaenya mesra-mesraan dengan lelaki lain. Apa dia harus mengklaim Jaejoong secara terang-terangan, bahwa namja cantik itu miliknya

"Lagipula, Jaejoong hyung kan bukan milikmu Yunho hyung. Jadi kau tidak punya hak mengekang kebebasan Jaejoong hyung." Tegasnya. Yunho naik pitam.

Cari mati kau, Shim Changmin.

BUAAKKKK

Dengan sepenuh hati Yunho melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi putih Changmin, tubuh Changmin terdorong menghantam pintu. Jaejoong memekik terkejut. Tak di sangkanya Yunho akan meninju dongsaengnya. Terlihat darah mengalir sedikit di tepi bibir Changmin, yang segera di usapnya. Jaejoong segera menghampiri Changmin dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU SUDAH GILA!" pekik Jaejoong, marah.

Yunho sama sekali tak simpati dengan Changmin, dia malah semakin kesal begitu dilihatnya Jaejoong malah membela magnae kurang ajar itu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Shim Changmin, Choikang Changmin. Jaejoong itu MILIKKU! Dia KEKASIH KU! Jadi jangan sekali-kali kau, atau siapapun menyentuhnya. Aku tidak rela!" aku Yunho, akhirnya. Dia tidak perduli, hubungannya dengan Jaejoong ketahuan member lain ataupun sampai tercium media. Asal hal tersebut dapat mempertegas miliknya.

"Yunnie!"

"Diamlah Boo. Itu kenyataan bukan? Kita berdua sepasang kekasih, itu yang harus di ketahui dongsaeng satu ini. agar nanti tidak lagi menyentuhmu."

Jaejoong menghela nafas lelah. Kekasihnya begitu posesif, walau dia senang terhadap keposesifan Yunho, itu menandakan bahwa pemuda tersebut benar-benar mencintainya.

Changmin meringis, dia tidak begitu terkejut atas pengakuan Yunho, dia sudah memprediksikan hal itu sebelumnya, semenjak ia memergoki kedua hyung nya berciuman. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya sakit luar biasa. Itu berarti, mempertegas kenyataan, bahwa dia tidak bisa memiliki Jaejoong. Harapannya menipis. Kepalanya tertunduk. Dengan berat dia berdiri. Jaejoong bermaksud menolongnya, tapi segera ditepis oleh Changmin.

"Aku bisa sendiri hyung. Aku mau istirahat di kamar saja." Jawabnya lirih. Kakinya yang panjang melenggang gondai meninggalkan ruangan depan melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Junsu. Saat melewati Yunho, dia berhenti sebentar.

"Selamat hyung, untuk kalian berdua yang sudah menjadi kekasih."

Jaejoong terdiam. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa perih dihatinya ketika Changmin mengucapkan kata selamat, dengan nada amat terpaksa. Dia menatap punggung belakang Changmin yang semakin menjauh memasuki kamar miliknya.

Perasaan tidak enak apa ini?

Lamunan Jaejoong buyar, saat telapak tanga besar menarik tangannya ke dalam.

"Ayo Boo, ada yang harus kita selesaikan. Di kamar!" perintah mutlak itu diikuti Jaejoong dengan mata yang masih menatap pintu kamar Changmin yang kini sudah tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

Changmin terdiam. Tatapannya kosong.

'...Jaejoong itu MILIKKU! Dia KEKASIH KU!...'

Ucapan Yunho terngiang-ngiang di ingatannya. Tidak mau hilang sedikitpun. Seolah kata-kata itu menjadi pengingat baginya. Bahwa dia sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk memiliki Jaejoong. Kepalanya tertunduk, tangannya meremas dadanya kuat.

Sakit.

Hatinya perih.

DUKK

Dipukul dadanya sekuat mungkin. Berharap sakit itu segera hilang.

"Kenapa tidak hilang juga, apa kurang kuat. " lirihnya.

DUK!DUKK!

Semakin diperkuatnya pukulan di dadanya. Tapi sakit itu tidak mau hilang juga. Tanpa terasa, pipinya basah oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung!Aku mencintaimu!Aku mencintaimu!Ukhh" Changmin kini meremas rambutnya. Dia berkali-kali merapalkan kata cinta untuk Jaejoong yang tidak pernah tersampaikan.

Mungkin kali ini, Changmin benar-benar patah hati.

Pintu kamar Changmin terbuka oleh Junsu yang menenteng PS beserta kaset-kasetnya, yang tadi di bawa ke kamar Yoochun. Dia melihat keadaan Changmin yang tampak menyedihkan itu. Junsu menghela nafas.

Di letakkan PS kesayangannya di tempat biasa Junsu menyimpan, kemudian menghampiri Changmin yang masih saja tertunduk, sedikit menangis tanpa isakan. Telapak tangan Junsu mendarat di kepala magnae itu. Diusapnya dengan gerakan lambat, mungkin Junsu berusaha memberikan ketenangan dan sedikit rasa sayangnya. Changmin memeluk pinggang Junsu yang masih berdiri itu. pose yang tampak seperti seorang anak memeluk ibunya.

"Aku sudah kalah hyung, bahkan sebelum aku memulainya. Mengatakan perasaan pun aku tidak sempat hyung,,,hiks,,,bodohnya aku." Rutuknya. Tubuh Changmin sedikit bergetar. Kini suara tangisannya terdengar. Sisi kekanakannya keluar. Bagaimanapun Changmin adalah dongsaengnya. Junsu hanya diam, tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Tidak ada kata-kata apapun yang bisa menyembuhkan orang yang baru saja patah hati. Harus orang itu sendiri yang menyembuhkan.

'Masalah cinta memang merepotkan, haaaaah'

.

.

.

Aura disekeliling para member TVXQ suram. Terkecuali Yoochun, yang notabene tidak tahu apa-apa. Padahal hari ini mereka harus menyelesaikan syuting mereka untuk MV Wrong Number. Mood sang Leader,Yunho, tampaknya sedikit membaik. Walau terkadang wajahnya cemberut bila Jaejoong berdekatan dengan kru-kru ataupun ada make up artist yang menyentuh tubuh BooJaenya, padahalkan mereka hanya menjalankan tugas mereka, tidak lebih. Yah, walau dengan tampang sedikit bernafsu tercetak samar ketika mereka berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Itu yang Yunho tidak suka. BooJaejoong nya itu terlalu mempesona. Dia punya feromon yang luar biasa.

"Jangan mengumbar feromonmu sembarangan Boo,," peringatnya, Jaejoong mendelik mendengarnya. Ditariknya rambut Yunho kuat-kuat. Memang dikira Yunho dia sengaja tebar pesona apa? Yunho memekik kesakitan. Dilihat tatanan rambutnya yang rusak gara-gara jambakan Jaejoong.

"Ya!kau merusak rambutku!" jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan keluhan Yunho. Toh itu juga karena salahnya sendiri. Rasakan.

Jaejoong kini mencuri pandang kearah Changmin, yang menyendiri. Saat istirahat pun Changmin terlihat mengasingkan diri dan menjauhi member lain.

Jaejoong khawatir. Bagaimanapun, Changmin adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya. Dia ingin menghampiri dan menanyakan keadaan magnaenya, tapi sang kekasih a.k.a Jung Yunho selalu menghalangi. Dengan tatapan membunuh dilayangkannya ke Changmin. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Jujur saja dia risih. Lama-lama sifat posesif Yunho membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, bila setiap dia berdekatan dengan orang lain, Yunho selalu memeluknya dengan memberikan death glare mematikan pada orang tersebut. Bahkan kru-kru lain pun di buat ciut nyalinya, ketika Yunho memerintahkan mereka untuk menutup mata, saat Jaejoong ambil bagian beradegan sendiri, berbaring di lantai dengan pose yang menggiurkan. Bagaimana urusannya itu.

Syuting berakhir lancar, walau dengan mood para member yang berbeda-beda.

Yunho dengan tingkat keposesifan pada Jaejoong yang luar biasa. Jaejoong yang kesal pada Yunho diiringi tatapan khawatir ke Changmin. Changmin yang sedari tadi diam membisu, raut mukanya keruh. Hatinya tampak pedih melihat kedua hyungnya mengumbar kemesraan dengan saling memeluk –yang sebenarnya hanya Yunho yang memeluk paksa Jaejoong-. Junsu stay cool, memainkan PSPnya, sesekali menggoda Yoochun. Walau sebenarnya khawatir juga akan keadaan Changmin, sang roommate. Sedangkan Yoochun, sang flamboyan bersuara husky itu Cuma cengar-cengir tak jelas. Dia sedikit-sedikit melirik Yunho, beralih ke jaejoong, beralih lagi ke Changmin, tak jarang juga memandang kesal Junsu yang terus saja mengusilinya.

.

.

.

Di dalam van

"Hei, su-ie, sebenarnya ada apa diantara Jaejoong hyung, Yunho hyung dan Changmin-ah?koq aura disekitar mereka terlihat abu-abu,?" bisik Yoochun pada Junsu. Junsu Cuma menggeleng.

"Jangan dipikirkan Chunnie, biarkan saja, bukan urusan kita lagi." Bisik Junsu juga yang dibalas anggukan mengerti Yoochun.

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi belakang van. Yunho,Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk bersama dengan Yunho berada ditengah. Ketiganya membisu. Tidak juga saling menyapa. Changmin hanya memandang keluar jendela, memandang pantulan kaca mobil, dimana bayangan Jaejoong terpantul disana. Diusapnya kaca tersebut seolah ia sedang mengusap pipi Jaejoong.

"istirahatlah kalian, karena mungkin kedepannya kita akan semakin sibuk, jadi sebisanya untuk memanfaatkan waktu senggang kalian dengan istirahat. Terutama, kau Jaejoong. Akhir-akhir ini kau dan Changmin lebih sibuk dari yang lainnya, bukankah kau paling cepat terkuras staminanya. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit." Pesan sang Manajer-hyung, panjang dan lebar. Memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Jaejoong terangguk. "Kamsahamnida hyung." Jawabnya yang juga di balas anggukan.

Mobil van melaju cepat, menghantarkan mereka ke dorm TVXQ dengan segera.

Changmin ingin segera masuk mengunci diri di kamar, tapi terinterupsi oleh tarikan di lengan panjangnya. Jaejoong menariknya.

"Kau,,,baik?" ada jeda di pertanyaan Jaejoong. Sebuah pertanyaan yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti.

"..." changmin tak segera menjawab. Ditatapnya wajah sang pujaan hati. Sesakit apapun hatinya, tapi rasa yang terlanjur mendarah daging ini tak bisa segera hilang. Tentu saja, sudah bertahun-tahun perasaan itu terpendam. Tanpa mampu tersampaikan.

Mata itu menatapnya dengan bening yang terpancar. Changmin suka mata Jaejoong yang selalu memancarkan kejujuran.

Diraihnya telapak tangan Jaejoong yang menempel di lengannya. Diusapnya telapak tangan Jaejoong. Tangan yang kehalusannya bahkan mengalahkan telapak tangan wanita. Begitu lembut.

"Mi..Minnie." jaejoong gugup. Sentuhan Changmin seolah menghantarkan aliran listirk kecil disekitar tangannya.

"Tidak hyung. Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Jawabnya, pada akhirnya. Diedarkan pandangan matanya. Mencari keberadaan Yunho hyungnya.

Jaejoong membaca pandangan mencari Changmin. "Yunho masih di bawah bersama manajer hyung." Changmin mengangguk kecil. Ditatapnya lagi Jaejoong. Dia menarik nafas sedalam mungkin.

"Bagaimana aku baik-baik saja hyung,sedangkan aku patah hati begini." Ucapnya membuat Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Changmin tersenyum sedikit.

'Ini saatnya, mungkin. Aku akan memperjelas perasaanku.' Dengan gerakan lambat, Changmin mengangkat dagu Jaejoong. Perlahan, dikecupnya bibir penuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong terbelalak, terkejut. Tidak menyangka akan di cium tanpa permisi begini. Dia bahkan tak sempat menolak. Hanya diam terpaku. Changmin melepaskan ciuman singkat itu, sebuah ciuman tanpa nafsu, ciuman yang hanya ingin memperjelas sesuatu.

"Saranghae,hyung. Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang. Dan perasaan itu semakin bertambah." Akhirnya terucap juga kata-kata yang sudah lama dipendamnya. Changmin tidak butuh jawaban atas pernyataannya barusan. Karena ia tahu jawaban akhirnya. Jaejoong tidak mungkin menerimanya karena sekarang dia sudah menjadi milik Yunho

Setelah berkata begitu, Changmin segera masuk ke kamar tanpa tanggung jawab atas keadaan Jaejoong sekarang. Tubuh Jaejoong merosot. Diusap bibirnya bekas ciuman Changmin. Ciuman yang begitu singkat, tapi terasa manis. Ciuman yang mewakili semua perasaan Changmin terhadapnya.

DEG

Lagi-lagi, jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

"A..apa itu tadi..?apa aku salah dengar?" desahnya dengan wajah memerah, masih setia jari telunjuk mengusap bibirnya sendiri.

Jaejoong tak menyadari, tatapan-tatapan tak percaya, terkejut serta marah dari ketiga pasang mata yang tanpa sengaja -terpaksa- melihat kejadian tadi.

Yunho menggeram. Marah tingkat tinggi. Dia sudah menduga adanya sinyal-sinyal buruk dari magnaenya itu. hanya tidak menduga saja, sang magnae berani kurang ajar menyentuh bahkan mencium kekasihnya TEPAT DIBIBIR! Ingin ia berteriak bahwa itu hanya properti pribadinya.

Dengan kasar di dobraknya pintu masuk dorm, dimana Jaejoong masih terduduk disana. Jaejoong kaget, apalagi melihat Yunho berjalan dengan penuh aura membunuh ke arah kamar Changmin. Seketika wajah Jaejoong memucat. Firasatnya buruk.

Dikejarnya yunho yang sekarang tengah menggedor dengan sangat kasar, pintu kamar Changmin-Junsu, yang kini terkunci.

DAKK!DAKK!

"KELUAR KAU MAGNAE KURANG AJAR! BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH MILIKKU!"

Pintu itu tak terbuka sedikit pun.

"BUKA KU BILANG, SHIM CHANGMIN DAN KELUAR! ADA YANG HARUS KITA SELESAIKAN SEKARANG JUGA!ATAU PINTU INI KU DOBRAK!"

"Yun..Yunho..Yunnie, jangan kumohon."ujar Jaejoong berusaha memeluk Yunho dari belakang. Tapi Yunho tetap pada kemarahannya. Hari ini ia harus menghajar magnae itu, memberinya pelajaran untuk tidak menyentuh kekasihnya lagi!

"KELUAR KAU CHANGMIN!"

CEKLEK

Pintu pun terbuka menampakkan Changmin dengan wajah tenang. Yunho siap meninjunya, tapi segera ditahan oleh Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang berlari kearah ketiganya, saat Yunho siap meninju Changmin tadi.

"Kumohon hyung, tenanglah sebentar." Yoochun masih berusaha menahan tangan Yunho, yang terus ditarik paksa oleh sang empunya tangan.

"Minggir kalian! Aku harus menghajarnya. Setidaknya. Satu dua pukulan cukup untuk menyadarkan dongsaeng satu ini" erang Yunho, matanya berkilat menatap Changmin tajam.

Changmin mmasih tenang. Dia siap. Tidak menyesal akan perbuatannya tadi.

"Pukul aku hyung, pukul saja. Tapi pukulanmu itu tidak akan mampu menghilangkan perasaanku terhadap Jaejoong hyung." Ucapan bernada tantangan itu kontan membakar emosi Yunho yang sudah tersulut dari tadi.

Bahkan Jaejoong dan Yoochun pun tak mampu menahan kedua lengan Yunho. Mereka terduduk ketika Yunho dengan kuatnya menarik paksa kedua tangannya sendiri, dan dengan kecepatan penuh meninju wajah Changmin.

BRAAKKKKK

Tubuh Changmin terbentur pintu. Dia meringis mengusap pipinya. Mungkin sebentar lagi lebam. Yunho kembali melayangkan tinjuannya tak puas hanya sekali.

Jaejoong membulat. Refleks, dia berlari ke arah Changmin, berusaha melindungi dongsaengnya dari amukan Jung Yunho yang kalap. Tak memikirkan, kalau-kalau saja tinjuan Yunho akan mengenainya.

BUUK!

"!"

Dan benar saja. Tinjuan Yunho dengan mulus mendarat di pipi kirinya, memecahkan tepi bibirnya hingga berdarah. Hidung mancungnya pun mengeluarkan darah sedikir. Tinjuan Yunho sangat kuat. Dirasanya pening menjalari kepalanya.

Yunho terbelalak. Begitu pun Changmin. Yoochun memekik, dan Junsu segera meraih tubuh Jaejoong yang siap roboh itu.

Pandangan Jaejoong menggelap. Dia bukannya lemah. Hanya saja, kondisi fisiknya yang sedang lelah luar biasa membuatnya tak sanggup menahan rasa pusing akibat tinjuan kekasihnya sendiri. Dalam dekapan Junsu, Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri.

Yunho terpekur, menyesali. Changmin berbalik emosi siap membalas Yunho. tapi diinterupsi oleh teguran keras Junsu.

"Hentikan sikap kekanakan kalian! Simpan untuk nanti. Sekarang, pikirkan Jaejoong hyung dulu!Brengsek!" maki Junsu kesal. Dia tak terima, hyung kesayangannya itu menjadi korban. Bahkan sampai pingsan. Junsu menoleh Jaejoong yang terpejam. Pipi putihnya berubah warna keunguan. Matanya menatap tajam pada Yunho, lalu ke Changmin.

"Kalian keterlaluan!"

**Tbc**

**a/n: sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada HarrYunjae yang sudah mengkoreksi kesalahan saya di chap sebelum-sebelumnya. Hehe gomenasai. Ternyata Wrong Number itu bukannya dari album The Secret Code ya, tapi dari album Mirotic. Saya gak tahu lo *keliatan oonnya hehe***

**habisnya, mp3 Wrong Number yg saya donlod itu, tertulis dari album The Secret Code#ngeles**

**saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Makasih atas info pentingnya. *bungkukbadan***

**kali ini chapter ngegalau chingu, maaf kalau jelek. Di flame pun aq rela. Hikss**

**special thanks:**

**Arisa Adachi, yang udah kasi link Dangerous Love TVXQ. Sayang, yang part 5 gak bisa di donlod hiksss**

**KYUyunJAE04, itu Changmin uda babak belur, apa kurang belur?**

**Diidactorlove, pengennya buat kyumin juga. Tapi ntar yah chingu lum ada idenya*jambakjambak rambut***

**Angel xiah, itu saya udah tendang si Uno hehe, tp jngan ke junsu deh. Bagi saya dia juga seme lo**

**Rarayj, suka kyumin juga?*pelukpeluk* **

**Lord voldeminnie,hehe bole juga ide nya. Hemmm*ngelus dagu ala detektif***

**Revisca, hehehe ngegalau ini. saya sebenarnya Yunjaeshipper pada awalnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pengen liat JJ di rape ma seme lain.**

**RizmaHuka-huka, makasih juga linknya. Iya JJ nafsuin yah, bibirnya itu loh kyaaaaa,,sensual bgt!**

**Rhie chan aoi sora,mang ada juga yah mini drama kyumin? Apa judulnya?#ngecek gugel**

**Kim eun sung, yunho kayak raja iblis yah hehehe, thanks dah ripiu fict q chingu.**

**Just KimZie, wah sama yah *highfive* q tuh selalu mikirin seme-seme lain terpesona ama kecantikan JJ #Jjfetish mode:on**

**dfaFallenAngel,makasih dah ripiu. Nih dah apdet, gomen kl lama hehe**

**booBoo,wah emang Yunho foto ma Jiyeon?kapan? mana prawed pula huwaaa gak trima! JJ ke pelukan Minnie ajah gih. Yun player tuh,,,**

**priss Uchun, hehehe prasaan kita sama galaunya yah. Satu sisi q suka Yunjae tp pengen ngebuat dia (jj) disukai ama seme-seme lain.**

**Lanlopumin, iya, disini aja JJ dah cenat-cenut ama Changmin. Tapi tenang deh Yun, dia masih cinta ama Yunho, walo hatinya bercabang sm Changmin hehe**

**Minnie Chagiy4, iya, kyumin memang manis. Cuma aq nya suka nyesek kl baca kyumin dimana uminnya tertindas. Belum lagi ada zhoumy yang jd orang ke3, bagiku tuh kyu adalah seme sejati.!**

**E.R nom de plume, waaaaa jangan nangis dong chingu, yunho gak menderita koq. Si changminnya baru iya khehehe*digetok gitar* **

**HarrYunjae, makasih uda rela ripiu. Dan makasih atas koreksinya. Maklum saya baru mengenal mereka beberapa bulan ini. sekitar setengah tahunan ini. *kasian banget gw nya hiksss* itu mereka uda pecah jd 2 huwaaaa, pengen liat mereka sama-sama lagi!**

**Sekian balasan review dari reader. Arigatou gozaimasu, ne nakama desu. Chapter depannya bakal lama apdet lagi kayaknya T,T...**

**With love**

**_biE_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: He's more than my hyung!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Cast: ChangminXJaejoong,YunhoXJaejoong, other member DBSK and Suju.**

**Warning: SLASH, Shounen-ai, boyxboy,,,,if you don't like, please don't read anymore and push back!**

**Enjoy reading**

CHAPTER 5

.

.

Kedua namja yang sama-sama tinggi itu terduduk lesu, sesekali kedua mata mereka memandang cemas pintu kamar yang tertutup, dimana kamar tersebut sedang dihuni oleh orang yang sama-sama mereka cintai. Tak jarang pula, keduanya saling menatap dengan penuh rasa tidak suka satu sama lainnya. Baik Yunho maupun Changmin tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kebencian yang tercipta diantara mereka. Yunho yang membenci Changmin karena telah berani mencintai Jaejoong, bahkan berani mencium kekasihnya tepat dibibir! Sedangkan Changmin membenci Yunho, karena namja tersebut telah melukai orang yang disayanginya, walaupun itu tanpa sengaja, hingga Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang.

Yoochun berjalan mondar-mandir tak jelas. Dia sama khawatirnya dengan kedua orang member yang kini terduduk tanpa suara.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Yoochun, setelah Jaejoong pingsan tak sadarkan diri dengan lebam membekas di pipi kiri hyung tercantiknya itu. Junsu dengan sigap membopong tubuh Jaejoong , dan dengan hati-hati merebahkannya di ranjang. Terlihat amarah di wajah Junsu. Padahal selama bertahun-tahun kebersamaan mereka, Yoochun tak pernah melihat sang Dolphin Voice itu semarah ini. Mungkin itu hal wajar, mengingat Junsu sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai saudara, sebagai kakak lelaki yang amat disayanginya.

Sehingga rasa ingin melindungi Jaejoong -yang walaupun tidak perlu- tercipta begitu saja, kala ia melihat hyungnya tersakiti. Seperti sekarang ini, Yoochun bahkan bisa merasakan, betapa inginnya Junsu menghajar habis-habisan kedua namja bertubuh jangkung tersebut. Tapi rasa itu sebisa mungkin di tekannya, mengingat perilisan album terbaru mereka sebentar lagi. Tidak lucu kan, kalau fans mereka -para Cassie- melihat mereka babak belur disana-sini. Bisa-bisa mereka menjadi topik hangat di berbagai media, dan mereka semua dipastikan mendapat omelan gratis panjang lebar dari manajer serta petinggi-petinggi SMEnt. Terutama tetua SMEnt, Lee So Man. So Man-ssi bahkan lebih menakutkan dari siluman asli. Hiii...

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar yang sudah lebih dari sejam tertutup itu akhirnya terbuka juga. Dimana wajah kusut Junsu dan seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas putih menempel ditubuh tambunnya, yang diketahui sebagai dokter pribadi mereka, dokter Park Young Ji.

Dokter Park mengedarkan pandangannya kepada ketiga member lainnya. Yunho yang menyadari kehadiran Junsu dan dokter Park segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dokter, bagaimana Jaejoong? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa ada luka dalam?" tanya Yunho berlebihan. Dokter Park hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Tenanglah Yunho-ssi, Jaejoong-ssi baik-baik saja. Pipinya hanya lebam, dia pingsan karena kondisi fisiknya yang tidak fit saat ini, hanya kelelahan."

"Benarkah? Hanya kelelahan?" ulang Yunho masih dengan raut khawatir serta rasa bersalah yang amat besar. Dia merutuki kebodohannya. Dia menyesal tanpa sengaja meninju BooJae tercintanya itu, padahal Yunho selalu berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah menyakiti kekasihnya itu. Yunho terlalu mencintai Jaejoong. Bahkan untuk mencabut sehelai rambutnya saja Yunho tidak sampai hati. #lebeeeeyy

Lagi-lagi dokter Park hanya mengangguk. Ditepuknya pelan bahu Yunho.

"Biarkan ia istirahat untuk memulihkan stamina tubuhnya. Rasa lelah yang berlebih faktor utama ketidak stabilan stamina serta asupan makanan yang kurang. Ini, saya tinggalkan resep dan beberapa vitamin. Masalah lebam, kurasa akan hilang dalam beberapa hari kedepan, walau yah...akan sedikit membekas." Setelah berkata panjang lebar dan meninggalkan resep pada Junsu, sang dokter meninggalkan dorm mereka.

Junsu menatap tajam namja dihadapannya,Jung Yunho, sang Leader. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya menekan kuat telapak tangan. Dia geram tentunya. Tak habis pikir hanya karena masalah cinta –yang dianggap sepele oleh Junsu– bisa-bisanya mereka lepas kendali.

"Kalau saja aku tidak ingat sebentar lagi kita akan merilis album, bisa kupastikan wajahmu tak akan setampan sekarang hyung. Dan kau..." ujarnya kini beralih ke Changmin, sang magnae yang tertunduk lesu.

"Kupastikan wajah tampanmu itu akan bernasib sama dengannya bila hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Cobalah kalian sedikit bersikap dewasa."

"Kalian berdua terlalu kekanakan."

"..." baik Changmin maupun Yunho tak membalas kata-kata pedas Junsu. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kesalahan mereka.

Yoochun berjalan mendekati Junsu, menepuk pelan bahu Junsu, berusaha memberi sedikit aliran positif, berharap itu bisa meredakan emosi Junsu. Lihat saja tampangnya, dengan alis yang ditaut dan mata menatap tajam, wajah innocent Junsu berubah sudah seperti wajah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Tepatnya mencabut nyawa Yunho dan Changmin yang kini hanya bisa menunukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk sementara ini, jangan mengganggu Jaejoong hyung hingga dia terbangun nanti, jadi tahan dulu nafsu kalian berdua untuk menjumpainya." Keduanya hanya mengangguk menuruti perkataan Junsu, seperti seorang bawahan yang menuruti kata-kata bos mereka. Yoochun memandang takjub pada Junsu, yang bisa menaklukkan dua orang paling keras kepala itu. Kedua namja itu kemudian masuk ke kamar masing-masing, demi menjernihkan hati dan pikiran mereka. Mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi namja cantik –yang sedang terbaring pingsan- dan kata-kata maaf nantinya.

.

.

.

Mata raven nan bening itu akhirnya membuka secara perlahan. Dengan malu-malu kelopak matanya membiasakan cahaya lampu yang merasuki retina matanya. Sedikit berdenyut di rasakan kepalanya. Maksud ingin bangun, tapi yang didapat malah tubuhnya yang kembali merosot di atas ranjang. Pitam. Efek yang biasa dirasakan seseorang bila terlalu lama tertidur dalam kondisi tubuh tidak sehat. Ditambah belum adanya asupan makanan sejak tadi siang, membuat Jaejoong merasakan lemas yang luar biasa.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampakkan sosok sang roommate, Yoochun-ah, menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya di balik daun pintu.

"Akh, kau sudah sadar Hyung?" tanyanya sambil mendekat ke sisi ranjang Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. Dia sama sekali tidak punya tenaga walau hanya untuk membalas pertanyaan dongsaeng satu itu. Yoochun meraba kening Jaejoong, takut kalau Hyungnya terserang demam dadakan.

"Aku..lapar..Chunnie," ujar Jaejoong lemas.

Mata Yoochun mengerjap.

"Haah? Kau lapar Hyung?" lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengangguk. Sungguh Jaejoong benar-benar kelaparan. Lihat saja sekarang, Jaejoong bahkan menggigit jemari telunjuknya dengan pandangan mata sesayu mungkin. Membuat Yoochun terpaksa menelan ludahnya. Tidak sadarkah Jaejoong akan perbuatan tak disengajanya mampu membuat Yoochun berblushing ria. Bahkan telapak tangan yang masih betah di dahi Jaejoong pun ikut bergetar hebat.

'Jaejoong-hyung's feromon' desahnya dalam hati gugup. Cepat-cepat di singkirkannya telapak tangan itu, yang kemudian disembunyikan dibalik badannya.

"Ka..k-kau..lapar...m-ma..u...makan a-ap..a hyung?" tanyanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gagap dadakan. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, seolah berpikir.

"Eumm, sepertinya aku ingin makan Ramen. Pasti enak Chunnie." Ujar Jaejoong lagi, dengan nada penuh pengharapan. Dengan tegak Yoochun langsung berdiri sigap.

"Akan ku carikan hyung, kau tunggu saja, oke?" Jaejoong mengangguk senang. Setelah berkata begitu langsung saja Yoochun melesat meninggalkan kamar mereka mencarikan apa yang diinginkan hyung cantiknya itu. Sampai di pintu masuk kamar, Yoochun berpapasan dengan Junsu yang datang membawakan secangkir teh hangat,sepertinya.

"Kau mau kemana Hyung?" tanya Junsu penasaran, karena dia melihat Yoochun keluar dengan wajah yang sudah seperti udang rebus. Mirip dengan wajah Changmin bila berada di dekat Jaejoong-hyung nya. Yoochun hanya membalas singkat, "Mencari rameeen!." dengan melambaikan sebelah tangan, Junsu Cuma menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Diserahkannya cangkir berisi teh hangat kepada Jaejoong dan disambut dengan senyum tipis oleh Jaejoong. Junsu duduk disisi ranjang sambil membetulkan letak selimut Jaejoong yang berwarna hijau kalem dengan motif daun.

Jaejoong menyeruput teh dengan perlahan.

"Manis Su-ie, dan rasanya badanku sedikit nyaman dari pada tadi. Lumayan menahan laparku." Junsu hanya tersenyum menanggapi reaksi Jaejoong. Tangannya terulur membelai sisi kiri wajah putih tersebut yang sekarang terdapat lebam. Jaejoong sedikit meringis.

"Masih sakitkah Hyung?"

"Sedikit. Tapi kurasa tak akan lama, begini-begini aku kuat loh Su-ie," mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Junsu mengacak helaian hitam rambut Jaejoong. Membuat mereka berada di posisi terbalik, dimana Junsu lebih terlihat seperti seorang 'Hyung' daripada seorang 'Dongsaeng'. Jaejoong cemberut diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begitu.

'Disini kan aku yang Hyung, ukkhh' keluhnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Mana Yunnie dan Minnie?" tanyanya dengan membenarkan rambutnya yang tadi acak-acakkan akibat Junsu. Mendengar pertanyaan akan kedua orang yang menurut Junsu MENYEBALKAN –saat ini – kontan membuatnya menengeluarkan aura membunuh level 10.

"Kusuruh mereka mendinginkan hati dan membetulkan posisi otak mereka, dan meminta mereka tidak menemuimu saat ini. Biar mereka merenungi kebodohan mereka, terutama Yunho-hyung!"

"Haaaah?"

.

.

.

Sang leader mengitari kamar dengan perasaan cemas. Hampir semalaman ini dia tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi disisi lain, hatinya ciut juga untuk menghadapi sang BooJae tercinta. Dia ngeri membayangkan seandainya Jaejoong berbalik membencinya, mana bisa Yunho hidup tanpa adanya cinta dari sang Lead Vocal TVXQ tersebut.

Akhirnya Yunho memilih duduk di atas ranjangnya, membuka beberapa kancing teratas kemeja hingga memperlihatkan sebagian dada bidangnya yang terbilang lumayan 'berbentuk'. Yunho menghembuskan nafas lelah. Berharap sedikit beban yang menghimpitnya berkurang setengah.

'Apa Jae sudah sadar ya?'

'Haaaah aku rindu...'

Sambil membayangkan wajah sang kekasih, Yunho membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang yang empuk nan nyaman, walau lebih nyaman bila Jaejoong berada disampingnya dan ada dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

Di kamar lain, Changmin pun tak ada bedanya dengan Yunho. Wajahnya di benamkan diantara kedua paha yang ditekuk. Kejadian tadi sore, dimana Jaejoong-tanpa sengaja- dipukul telak dipipi oleh Yunho terus terekam di ingatannya. Sumpah demi dewa Budha, Changmin ingin sekali meninju balik sang Leader. Kalau bisa sih, menendang,menampar bahkan menjambak-jambak rambut spike Yunho. Tapi sayangnya hal yang sangat-sangat dia ingin lakukan terinterupsi oleh Junsu yang emosi.

Changmin ciut jiwa serta nyali. Dia tahu betul akan perangai Junsu bila menyangkut Hyung kesayangannya itu. Bahkan lebih seram dari tampang Soo Man-ssi.

"...Hyung, Mianhae. Aku merindukanmu hyung.." desisnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman TVXQ yang terlihat tenang. Yoochun keluar kamarnya dengan tampang kucel serta rambut yang acak-acakan. Tangan kanan setia mengucek-ucek kedua matanya yang tampak tak jua mau membuka.

"Hooaaaam!" mulutnya kini membuka lebar.

Dengan langkah gontai, segera saja dia memasuki dapur, dimana biasanya Jaejoong sudah setia berada disana menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua member.

Dan benar saja, terlihat Jaejoong sibuk dengan kegiatan rutin paginya a.k.a memasak, dengan celemek terpasang di badan rampingnya.

"Pagi Chunnie, tumben kau yang paling awal bangun. Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dari wajan yang sedang dipegang.

Yoochun hanya menggidikkan kedua bahu. Kemudian menopang dagu dengan malas. Saat melihat gelas kosong dan seteko air putih, dia mengisi gelas tersebut dengan air yang di teko dan langsung meneguk habis.

"Bagaimana pipi mu hyung? Sudah baikan?" tanya Yoochun masih dengan setengah nyawa terkumpul.

"Yah, sedikit. Hanya agak nyeri saja kalau aku tertawa." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengelus pipi kirinya yang lebam.

Jaejoong meletakkan telur dadar yang telah digulung dan dipotong berukuran sedang ke atas meja makan. Serta beberapa sandwich dan seteko jus jeruk. Lumayan simpel tapi menyehatkan, itu prinsip yang dijunjung tinggi Jaejoong dalam keadaan darurat. Darurat kala persediaan makanan cadangan mereka sudah habis di makan sang Magnae.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Magnae, Jaejoong jadi teringat kejadian kemarin. Dimana sang dongsaeng itu menyatakan perasaan padanya serta sebuah ciuman singkat nan manis yang diberikan Changmin padanya. Membuat kedua pipinya tiba-tiba memanas berubah warna agak pink.

Benarkah kalau Changmin menyukainya?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Meremas sisi celemek yang masih setia melekat ditubuhnya.

"Aku lapar.." sebuah suara baritone membuat Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunan. Ditegakkan kepala yang tadinya tertunduk. Wajah yang awalnya hanya berona pink, kini berubah sempurna menjadi rona merah.

Orang yang baru saja ia pikirkan kini ada dihadapannya dengan tampang yang tak kalah terkejut. Changmin tampak menggaruk belakang kepala yang Yoochun yakin tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Pagi,Hyung." Sapanya canggung.

"Pagi, Minnie-ah." Balas Jaejoong tak kalah canggung.

Merasa suasana dapur yang tampak dipenuhi aura cupid ini membuat objek lain yang sedari tadi hadir gerah juga. Yah, Yoochun serasa menjadi penghalang.

"EHEM!"

Sebuah deheman keras menyapu suasana pink barusan menjadi kelabu. Dan juga membuat ketiga member menolehkan kepala mereka. Sang Leader Jung Yunho yang agung ternyata.

"Yunnie." Sapa Jaejoong lirih. Yunho tak segera menjawab, didekatinya tubuh ramping yang semalaman dirindukan olehnya. Telapak tangannya terjulur menyentuh pipi kiri Jaejoong yang mana terlihat sedikit lebam. Melihat pipi lembut nan putih itu ternoda membuat rasa bersalah Yunho semakin besar, mengingat dialah penyebab lebam itu harus bersarang sementara waktu di pipi putih itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan kekasihnya, yang di akui Jaejoong juga dirindukan olehnya. Tangan Yunho memang kasar, tak sehalus telapak tangannya. Tapi telapak tangan itu lah yang selalu menghangatkan dirinya. Pemikiran barusan membuatnya tersentak.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia bisa melupakan kehangatan ini.

Walaupun Yunho begitu menyebalkan, tapi dia tidak pernah sedikitpun berbuat kasar ataupun menyakiti Jaejoong -pengecualian untuk yang semalam- karena Jaejoong yakin kekasihnya tidak sengaja dan pasti sangat menyesal.

"Boo, aku..semalam aku.." Jaejoong menutup bibir tipis sang Leader dengan telunjuknya

"Sudahlah Yun, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya dulu, sekarang kita sarapan, dan akh! Mana Junsu, Minnie-ah?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan, menatap lurus ke manik hitam sang dongsaeng, yang kini wajahnya berubah suram melihat kemesraan pasangan didepannya.

Cemburu? Sudah pasti

"Tidur!" Jawabnya ketus dan langsung mendudukkan tubuh tingginya di kursi di samping Yoochun duduk. Bahkan saking cemburu, Changmin memakan sarapannya tanpa menunggu member lain lagi. Dia kesal, sangat kesal. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Jaejoong-hyung nya tidak marah sama sekali pada Yunho-hyung. Setidaknyakan Jaejoong-hyung harus membalas -meninju balik- kepada Yunho. Tapi yang ada malah sebaliknya. Jaejoong begitu lembut pada Yunho. Secepat dan semudah itukah Jaejoong memaafkan seseorang? Sebaik-baiknya seseorang kan, pasti marah juga bila dipukul telak hingga berbekas begitu! Apalagi seorang Kim Jaejoong, member TVXQ paling narsis. Desis Changmin dalam hati frustasi.

Suasana di ruang makan yang kelabu semakin kelam, dimana Yunho dan Changmin saling memandang tidak suka satu sama lain, membuat Jaejoong dan Yoochun terpaksa menghela nafas seberat mungkin. Mereka juga tidak saling bicara walau untuk megucapkan 'Selamat pagi' sekalipun.

Jaejoong memandang Changmin dan Yunho bergantian. Menurutnya, ia lah sumber masalah dari kedua namja jangkung yang kini masih menatap dalam sengit, membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia juga lah yang harus menyelesaikannya. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong membiarkan keadaan seperti sekarang berlarut hingga album baru mereka rilis nanti. Apalagi sampai tercium media.

Tidak lucu kan, member TVXQ yang terkenal seantero Asia tidak saling bertegur sapa hanya karena memperebutkan dirinya! Yah, walaupun Jaejoong bangga juga sih, diperebutkan para namja tampan itu.

'Harus diselesaikan secepatnya.' Pikir Jaejoong, sambil menyelesaikan sarapan sesegera mungkin, tidak lupa dia menyisakan sepotong sandwich dan telur dadar untuk Junsu.

"Akh, aku lupa. Tadi ada telepon dari manager-hyung. Dia berpesan padaku untuk memintamu datang ke kantor SM, Yunnie." Yunho mendecakkan lidahnya mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, kesal. Lagi-lagi rencana berduaan bersama Jaejoong seharian harus batal karena kesibukkan nya sebagai Leader. Ditambah dengan adanya Changmin di dorm membuatnya khawatir akan keselamatan hubungan cintanya dengan sang kekasih. Dia yakin betul kalau Changmin gencar mengejar Jaejoong. Yunho ingat betul bagaimana pancaran mata Changmin semalam. Penuh dengan kesungguhan.

Dimana sang magnae itu tidak gentar untuk membalas tatapan matanya.

"Kau...tidak ikut Boo?" tanya Yunho penuh harap. Sayangnya Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Maaf Yun. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan hari ini dengan seseorang." Jawab Jaejoong. Yunho cemberut mendengarnya. Yoochun hanya memandang dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya di benaknya.

Ya, Jaejoong memang harus menyelesaikan nya. Antara dirinya, Changmin, dan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Changmin berdiri di beranda dorm mereka, dimana ia bisa memandang kota Seoul secara keseluruhan dari atas. Terasa angin berhembus membelai kulit wajahnya, membuat helai-helai rambutnya menjadi sedikit berantakan. Lagi-lagi dorm terasa sepi. Changmin memejamkan mata sejenak. Masih memikirkan perkataan sang pujaan hatinya tadi di ruang makan. Dia mengerti arah perkataan Jaejoong.

Kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah Jaejoong menolak cintanya.

Bukankah itu sudah pasti, Shim Changmin. Kau tahu betul hal itu.

Jaejoong sekarang miliknya Jung Yunho, dan mungkin saja nantinya akan menjadi Jung Jaejoong. Haah memikirkan nya saja cukup membuat hati Changmin sakit minta ampun.

'Seandainya ada dokter cinta.'

Tiba-tiba Changmin bergidik ketika dirasanya sebelah pipi terasa sejuk. Langsung Changmin membuka mata dan menoleh sumber rasa dingin di pipinya.

"Hyung!" serunya ketika dilihat Jaejoong mengulurkan sekaleng soft drink dingin padanya. Jaejoong pun ikut berdiri di samping Changmin, ikut merasakan angin musim semi tahun ini dengan juga memejamkan mata besarnya itu. Hingga tampak jelas lentiknya bulu mata sang 'Diva' nya TVXQ, selain junsu tentunya.

Changmin harus menahan nafas terhadap cobaan iman dihadapannya sekarang.

Jaejoong terlihat cantik dimatanya sekarang ini.

Sayangnya sosok cantik tersebut tidak dapat dimilikinya bahkan hanya sekedar merengkuh tubuhnya. Changmin meremas kalengan soft drink yang diberikan Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah" seru Jaejoong pelan, dipalingkan kepalanya, menatap lurus pada Changmin. Changmin tersentak mendengar seruan lembut tersebut, balas menatap kedalam mata bening Jaejoong.

"Jangan katakan apapun Hyung, jangan katakan." Desis Changmin lirih, dia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat poni depannya yang sedikit panjang menutupi kedua matanya.

"Aku.." belum sempat Changmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba dirasanya sebuah sentuhan telapak tangan, yang pastinya milik Jaejoong, membelai lembut pipi kirinya. Belaian tersebut memaksanya mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk untuk melihat kearah sang pembelai.

Tampak Jaejoong tersenyum. Sangat cantik. Wajahnya yang cantik terbias cahaya mentari, membuat kulitnya yang putih semakin bersinar, seperti bidadari.

Pesona Kim Jaejoong.

Dan pesona ini jugalah yang telah memerangkap Changmin, membuatnya terjerat erat, tak bisa lepas sama sekali, walau dia sudah mencoba untuk melepasnya.

Keduanya saling menatap. Kedua manik hitam yang memancarkan aura yang sama, tapi dalam konteks berbeda. Pandangan penuh cinta dan pengharapan milik Changmin, serta pandangan kasih sayang milik Jaejoong.

Changmin menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang masih menyentuh sisi pipinya.

"Tolong Hyung, jangan memandang ku dengan tatapan yang akan membuatku semakin berharap." Lirih Changmin. Jaejoong tersenyum getir. Apa yang dikatakan dongsaengnya itu ada benarnya. Dia sudah menetapkan hati hanya untuk seseorang. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin menampik bahwa dia sempat merasakan suatu yang lain pada dongsaeng satu ini. segera dilepas dengan enggan sentuhan di pipi Changmin.

Lama Jaejoong terdiam, mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Menyelesaikannya sebelum masalah ini berlarut. Jaejoong melepaskan nafas panjang, menghirup oksigen kembali sebanyak mungkin, haaaah benar juga, masalah cinta memang merepotkan.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas perasaan mu, sungguh aku tidak menyangka kau menyukaiku,"

"Aku tidak sekedar menyukaimu Hyung, lebih dari itu...aku mencintaimu." Tegas Changmin.

"...Ya, benar. Kau mencintaiku."

Jeda. Keduanya diam lagi.

"Dan kurasa, kau menemuiku untuk menolakku kan Hyung." Tegas Changmin, perkataan tersebut lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin semacam penguat hati.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Tidak berusaha menampik.

Hati mana yang tidak sakit bila kita ditolak oleh orang yang kita cintai sepenuh hati bahkan dengan pernyataan tegas dan wajah yang dipenuhi penyesalan. Kalau tidak ingat dosa, ingin rasanya Changmin bunuh diri dengan melompat dari ketinggian tingkat 11 sekarang juga. Kata-kata 'Lebih baik mati', masih bisa dikalahkan oleh logikanya.

"...dan, terima kasih kau sudah mencintai ku Minnie-ah. Seandainya aku belum mempercayakan hati ku pada Yunho, mungkin dengan sepenuh hati aku akan membalas perasaanmu. Aku yakin, kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari ku." Jaejoong menepuk pelan pundak Changmin.

Perkataannya barusan tidak main-main. Seandainya saja, Changmin lebih dulu menyatakan perasaan padanya, mungkin saja dia akan mempertimbangkan sang Magnae. Changmin bisa menjadi kekasih yang luar biasa dalam segala hal, Jaejoong mengakui itu. Dia pria yang berhati lembut, sangat dewasa daripada Yunho. Selain itu, Changmin tipe pria yang sangat perhatian, berbanding terbalik dengan sang Leader yang manjanya minta ampun – hanya pada Jaejoong – Bahkan Jaejoong sempat merasakan getaran ketika berada di sisi Changmin.

Tapi Jaejoong sudah memilih.

Yunho lah pilihannya. Dengan segala kekurangan yang ada pada Leader mereka itu, Jaejoong merasa hanya dialah yang bisa melengkapi kekurangan Yunho. Dari sikap kekanakannya hingga sikap tegas ketika mereka menghadapi masalah yang rumit sekalipun.

Changmin menegakkan kepalanya, menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Walau telapak tangannya dapat dirasakan sangat dingin dan bergetar.

"Sekali ini saja dan untuk terakhir kalinya Hyung, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan ku?" tanya Changmin dengan nada bergetar.

"Apapun." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Bolehkah, aku menciummu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. Kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Changmin. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Jaejoong menutup kedua kelopak matanya, bahasa non verbalnya untuk mengabulkan permintaan Changmin.

Changmin mendekati Hyungnya, menarik dagu Jaejoong, dan sedikit memiringkan wajah mereka. Dia pun ikut memejamkan matanya.

Dalam hitungan detik, kedua belah bibir mereka saling menyentuh. Hingga akhirnya saling melumat dengan gerakan selembut mungkin.

Ciuman yang diberikan Changmin kepada Jaejoong begitu penuh cinta. Tidak menuntut apalagi memaksa.

Mereka menyudahi ciuman tersebut, dengan wajah yang sama-sama merona. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ucap Changmin. Walau sakit, tapi kini perasaannya lebih baik dan lega.

"Tapi, seandainya kau sudah putus dengan Yunho-hyung, berjanjilah untuk berpaling padaku." Lanjut Changmin. Tidak menyerah dan masih berharap rupanya.

"Ha..ha..ha..Arasseo." balas Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Melihat lampu-lampu yang bersinar dari rumah-rumah penduduk.

Tiba-tiba dirasakan sepasang lengan putih memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Dia tahu lengan milik siapa. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Boo,,," sapanya

"Hn," balas Jaejoong, yang menyamankan dirinya dengan memeluk sang kekasih. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong jadi begitu merindukan Yunho.

"Bagaimana urusanmu?" tanya Yunho, sambil mengelus lengan Jaejoong.

"Sudah kelar, dan kau tak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Benarkah? Bisakah aku percaya itu?"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuh Yunho perlahan. Membelai sisi wajah oval kekasihnya. Telunjuknya mengusap sudut bibir Yunho.

"Kau..sedang berusaha menggoda ku Boo?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang hampir terdengar bisikan.

"Kau yang minta digodakan." Balas Jaejoong dengan nada menggoda.

Keduanya mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ujung hidung yang mancung itu saling bertemu, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong mengusap ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Yunho.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Yunho dibalas anggukkan Jaejoong.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, keduanya saling melepas rindu juga hasrat yang sudah lama tak disalurkan mengingat kesibukkan mereka yang padat.

"Tapi..." ujar Jaejoong di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Bila kau macam-macam, atau selingkuh, aku tidak akan segan berpaling ke pelukan Changmin!" ancam Jaejoong.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" tegas Yunho

END

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Di sebuah cafe

Kedua namja yang sama-sama tampan serta Jangkung saling duduk berhadapan, ah jangan lupakan seorang namja imut hadir diantar mereka.

"Jadi, kau ditolak?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah kuduga khe khe khe" lanjut Kyuhyun diiringi kekehan iblisnya. Tak sama sekalipun dia merasa prihatin akan derita Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk lesu. Plus kesal serta iri. Bagaimana tidak iri, bila teman yang sudah kau anggap senasib sepenanggungan kini bersama orang yang disukainya. Sang aegyo nya Super Junior, Lee Sungmin kini sudah jatuh ke pelukan sang Evil Prince.

'Sial.' Rutuk Changmin. Nasib Kyuhyun setingkat lebih baik darinya.

"Apa kubilang, kau tidak mungkin mendapatkannya. Contoh aku dong, biar pun rintangan menghadang, akhirnya hyung ku pun jatuh cinta padaku, ne Chagiya?" ujarnya sambil memandang Sungmin penuh cinta. Aura love memenuhi meja mereka, membuat Changmin ingin muntah.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyerah! Lagipula, Jaejoong-hyung berjanji akan berpaling padaku bila mereka putus suatu hari nanti." seru Changmin bersemangat.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ingin sekali dia menyadarkan sahabatnya akan kebodohan yang disimpan oleh otak kecil sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini bodoh atau idiot? Berhentilah berharap. Dia sangat tidak mungkin jadi milikmu. Heeh, tunggu saja sampai kau mati, dasar bodoh." Desis Kyuhyun

Changmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, hal yang sangat ingin dilakukan Kyuhyun sedari tadi padanya.

"AISHH!apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" seru Kyuhyun segera ingin membalas. Dan berhasil.

"AUCH!"

Changmin mengusap ujung kepalanya, dengan sedikit ringisan.

"Setidaknya kau dukung sahabatmu ini."

Kyuhyun mengakat alisnya, malas mendengar keluhan sang magnae TVXQ tersebut. Sia-sia juga.

"Ku doakan saja." Jawab Kyu dengan malas. Sementara Sungmin yang hadir diantara para magnae ini Cuma bisa bengong sambil makan es krimnya. Sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah autis kedua pria jangkung tersebut.

Pertemuan rutin antar magnae ini akhirnya berujung pada nasihat-nasihat sang Evil Kyuhyun, yang memberikan cara jitu plus licik pada magnaenya TVXQ tersebut, bagaimana menaklukkan Jaejoong dengan perlahan.

"Begitukah? Harus perlahan, tidak menuntut, dan akhirnya kau dia akan jatuh ke pelukanku Kyu? Begitukah?" tanya Changmin antusias. Kyuhuyn mengangguk yakin.

"Cara itu jugakah yang kau pakai untuk, err..." Changmin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, begitu melirik ke arah mata Sungmin yang penuh dengan tatapan cinta pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau memang romantis.."

Dan adegan berikutnya, terpaksa membuat Changmin harus hengkang dari hadapan duo Kyumin tanpa ijin.

'Brengsek! Pasangan mesum gak sadar tempat! Maen cipok aja...bikin iri!awas kau Kyu.' Geram Changmin.

Tiba-tiba Changmin menyeringai

"Khu..khu..boleh juga ide si mesum itu."

Dengan mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan diangkat keatas seolah meninju angin.

"Akan ku buat kau berpaling Kim Jaejoong!Tunggulah!" serunya sekuat mungkin.

Yah, Changmin-ah, teruslah berharap dan berusaha hingga pujaan hatimu itu berpaling. Mungkin kau harus melangkahi dulu mayat Jung Yunho yang agung untuk mendapatkan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Because you know dear, YunJae is really Real.

Beneran END!

Nb: Thanks bagi yang sudah mereview fic saya ini *bungkuk badan 90 derajat*

Jujur saja, saya sebenarnya mw hengkang dari fandom ini, tapi yunjae menghantui saya di setiap aktifitas hidup saya#plaaaakkk

Dan juga rasa tanggung jawab atas fict ini yang lamaaaaaa bgt menggantung dan tersimpan di flashdisk nista saya. Fict ini bahkan sudah terlebih dulu saya post di FB, jadi kemungkinan ada reader yang sudah pernah membaca ending dari fict ini.

And last, thanks so much to you all, see you in anothers from me.

Ja matta ashitta

BIE


End file.
